


Ka, ke Hoʻomanaʻo Koena (The Memory Remains)

by Lj9912



Category: Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000), Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Case Fic, Dysfunctional Family, Family Dynamics, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lj9912/pseuds/Lj9912
Summary: When a familiar face turns up across the street from five-0 HQ and missing a head. Danny is forced to delve deep into his past lives as a mysterious threat throws Danny’s life into chaos, He will have to reveal the secrets he’s kept closely guarded and risk losing relationships with those closest to him after all are they talking to Danny Williams, or is it Turk Malloy or even Timmy “Tumbler” Tummel.  (Crossover with the Oceans series of Films and Gone in sixty seconds).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfiction written for fun. I obviously do not own any of the characters or tv shows or movies in this work, this is just filling a gap of writers block in my own stories I am writing. That being said I will try to update this weekly give or take but I am determined to finish this story.
> 
> constructive criticism welcome and I hope you enjoy the story.

“For Christ sake McGarrett, slow down this is not a race” Danny Williams grumbled as his beloved Camaro ran a red light at high speed. “You know Danno, you would think that this particular subject of bitching would have gotten old by now”. Steve spoke calmly but with an edge of sarcasm and that goofy grin fixed in place. “Oh is that right” Danny quipped back gripping the arm rail “you know, how we’ve managed to go seven years without you mangling the both of us in a multi-vehicle collision is a mystery, beyond this world’s greatest minds. Mine included” Danny pushed a few buttons on the stereo and “Smooth Criminal” by Michael Jackson started to play out of the speakers. Steve grimaced and made to change the station but Danny slapped his hand away “ah, ah, ah don’t you dare, I love this song”. Steve gave Danny an incredulous look “seriously?” he spoke with raised eyebrow. “Seriously, it reminds me of some of my family back on the mainland”. This fuelled Steve’s curiosity and he was about to ask what family but Danny had started singing along and tapping his hand to the beat.

“You’ve been hit by, you’ve been struck by, a smooth criminal” Danny finished and Steve despite himself was impressed and okay, maybe a little-betrayed cue aneurism face “I didn’t know you could sing, Danno” Steve said petulantly. Danny gave Steve and exasperated look “Yeah well in the neighborhood I grew up in being able to sing was not a talent one advertised Steven, the fact that I was in a band was irrelevant” Steve looked sharply at Danny as they turned to pull into the Iolani Palace parking lot. “You were in a band?!” Steve exclaimed, Danny took a deep before he spoke again and when he did, he did so like he was addressing a child, or was that just how he spoke to Steve. “Yes Steve I was in a band, you see while you in high school were no doubt blowing your science labs in the name of fun. I wanted to do something constructive, not destructive so I joined a band”. Steve being Steve simply laughed as he and Danny climbed out of the car and made their way to the Palace entrance “Honestly D, you talk like strife and misery follow me everywhere I go” Steve said. 

A scream suddenly cut through the early morning air coming from a small cluster of trees nearby. “As you were saying” Danny groaned as he took off with Steve, towards the area the scream had come from. As they neared the saw a small gathering of people crowding around the young woman who apparently was the one who screamed. “Five-0 let us through” Steve spoke firmly to the crowd as he and Danny approached the woman “Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0 what’s the problem ma’am?” The woman didn’t speak but pointed into the small cluster of trees, which Danny had already approached “Aw geez” he exclaimed taking a disgusted step back and pulling his cell from his pants pocket “What D, what is it?” as he too approached he saw the body of what he could only assume based on the clothing, was that of a man. It was at a glance difficult to tell because the body was missing its head and fingers.

Danny had dialed for Chin who picked up after two rings “Hey Danny” “Chin, are you at work yet” Danny spoke urgently and without preamble. “Yeah, I’m here and so are Kono, Lou and Abby why” Chin replied sharply his tone matching Danny’s “Call Max and CSU and get over here there’s a body across the street from the palace. “What!?” Danny heard Chin telling the others what was happening, and carried on when chin had finished. “Yeah a young woman just found the body in a small cluster of tree’s” Danny replied seriously. “God, the girl must be losing her head”, this time, Danny’s response was grim “Oh believe me buddy, she’s not the only one”.

*********Line Break**********

“So what are we looking at Max” Steve spoke to the M.E. Max looked up at Steve “ Well Commander evidence suggests there was minimal loss of blood when the head and fingers were severed which means that it was done post mortem It wasn’t the cause of death It was done to try and prevent Identification of the victim” Is there anything to tell us who this guy is” Lou piped up “I was just about to check the pocket's Captain” Max replied nodding at Lou “you know” Danny said I used to know someone who dressed like that” he pointed to the orange leather jacket “He was always as out of place as his clothes were, he was good with pyrotechnics though you’d like him Steve” Danny said with a smile. Steve smiled back “Really you should invite him out here Danno.” Danny looked aghast, “What are you kidding, one psychopath is enough for an island as small as Hawaii”. Steve was about to reply when Max Interrupted “I have something here.” He pulled a folded slip of paper from the victims pocket and passed it to Danny who was nearest. Danny was still smiling as he unfolded the paper but the smile vanished instantly as he took in what was written on the paper he re-read it and felt his insides freeze. He looked up to find Steve Lou, Max, Chin and Kono all looking at him. “Danny, what is it?” Kono asked tentatively but Danny simply whispered “Basher” he passed Kono the note and then bolted back toward the palace. “DANNY!” Steve shouted as he watched Danny narrowly avoid oncoming traffic crossing the street as he sprinted toward the parking lot and seconds later the Camaro raced out of the parking lot and down Kings Street at a speed that Steve would have been proud of. “What the hell was that about?” Lou had asked Steve’s question before he could and all eyes were now on Kono and the Note. She looked up horrified as she had just taken in what was written on the note. She pulled out her cell phone as though to compare a detail and swallowed “it’s his address, it's Danny’s address and his cell phone and landline numbers.


	2. Ocean's Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well i had some free time and this story just started writing itself. Anything that doesn't make sense now probably will but i know there's a long way to go with this story.
> 
> Anyway Enjoy

Monday 17th October - 9:30am 

Danny slammed the gas pedal to the floor as drove, he was heading for his own place but his mind was racing. ‘How could it be Basher, just how?’ he tried to push these thoughts back, that coat doesn’t prove that it was Basher. He shook his head slightly this is Hawaii for god sake, how would Basher even know about Danny Williams? To him he should still be Turk Malloy, so how would Basher know…

9:35am – Danny’s Home – Honolulu

“Livingston” Danny mumbled but was pulled out of his reverie as he pulled into his driveway. Climbing out of the Camaro and approaching his front door, he made to pull out his keys but as he glanced around him something caught his eye. Crouching near his door he saw the splashes of crimson, without thinking he pulled out his Heckler & Koch P30 and thumbed the safety off he pulled out his keys and carefully unlocked the front door, opening the door quietly and raising his weapon with both hands he stepped inside. Swiftly and silently he moved through his house, turning his gun in every direction searching for a target, but the house as Danny half expected was empty. After he’d cleared the house he made his way back to the hall but as he passed his phone which was still on its stand, he noticed he had message he stopped and still breathing heavily he pushed the ‘play’ button on the stand.

“You have 1 new message, message received on Monday 17th October at 1:36am”

Danny’s heart sank and he heard a familiar if panicked cockney accent blaring through the speakers, he sounded out of breath and like he was in a hurry.

“Turk, yeah I know it’s you but listen, some tosser came to me the other day asking about you, I didn’t say nothing but he was making threats toward you. I had Livingston track you down but…just…Just call me when you get this okay”.

Danny stood rooted to the spot as he heard Basher hang up. He didn’t hear the computerized voice on the answerphone finish talking. As the house faded back into silence even though he had taken in what Basher had said there was only one thought that registered in his mind. “1:36am” he whispered it to himself still unable to believe it. It had been a long day yesterday after dropping Steve at home and driving home himself it had been about 2 in the morning but he had been so tired he’d just undressed and dropped into bed, he hadn’t bothered to check his answering machine.

His thoughts were once again cut-off but this time by the front door which Danny had left ajar being kicked open “FIVE-0” came Steve’s voice in superSEAL mode as he, Lou and Chin burst into the house. “IT’S ALL CLEAR” Danny shouted in his best impression of Steve the superSEAL but the sarcasm behind it wasn’t missed by anyone. Chin and Lou smiled as they lowered their weapons, but Steve looked intently at Danny as he lowered his SIG. “Danno, what the hell is going on man?” Danny was wondering exactly how much he should say, he had never out-right lied to Steve and he saw no reason to start now, but wasn’t going to tell him everything at least not yet so he settled on truth, but not the whole truth. “I think that the body we found may be that of my friend that I told you about” Steve shared sympathetic looks with the other two before looking back at Danny, he opened his mouth to reply but Danny cut across him “but without a way to identify him I can’t be certain, and I don’t want to go down that road until I’m sure.” Danny was surprised at the confidence with which he spoke because in his own mind he was sure that it was Basher but he just didn’t want to accept it right now.

Steve looked surprised but nodded and gave a small smile “Okay D, if that’s what you want” Danny gave Steve a grateful smile and pulled out his Cell and dialed Eric “YO, what up uncle D” Eric’s cheerful voice came down the line. “Eric, there’s blood near my front door, I need to know who’s it is” Danny replied pointedly “Ah geez, Okay Uncle D, okay ill grab my kit and I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Danny nodded “Alright, I’ll be waiting for you” Danny hung up looking back at the others. “I’ll wait here for Eric, do you guys wanna head back to HQ and see what you can find?” “Yeah alright” Steve said as he looked back at Danny “Hey, you okay D?” Danny nodded smiling up at Steve “I’m good, I’ll be better when I know what the hell is going on here” Steve smiled again as he pulled Danny into a one-armed bro-hug, Lou clapped him on the back as he turned to follow Steve out of the door. Chin gave him a friendly squeeze on the shoulder. “See you at HQ brah” and he too turned and left. 

Danny followed his friends and team-mates out of the house, as the closed the door and locked it he heard the engines of Chin’s motorbike and Lou’s Truck revving up. Danny looked up to see Steve in the driver seat, and Lou sitting in the passenger seat and he clearly was not happy about it, Steve must have pick-pocketed his keys. Danny couldn’t help but laugh at this “How’s it feel Lou” he smiled cheerfully making a mental note ask Lou that question later but as his team vanished from view, so too did Danny’s smile. “Okay” he mumbled to himself as he once again pulled out his cell phone.

15:52pm – Danny Ocean’s Home – New Jersey

Danny Ocean sat comfortably on his sofa watching a TV game show and not paying a lot of attention to it. He was bored, as was so often the case these days, The Bank Job was long behind him and he had not seen or heard from most of his friends in years. Okay Rusty visited as often as he could, and he’d spoken to some of the guys, but he missed them they were a bizarre kind of family to him. With these thoughts, his eyes drifted to a large framed photo on the mantelpiece. It was of them the whole team taken just after The Bank Job. 

He, Rusty and Linus all stood together in their usual suits Rusty munching on some nachos, a smile played on Danny’s face as he processed that. Then there was Turk and Virgil, Turk wearing his black jeans and blue striped short-sleeved button down shirt, ‘it was funny’ Danny thought as he looked at Turk. ‘He always looked better in a button down’, he had even told Turk Himself that it suited him. Virgil was dressed smartly in slacks and a long black coat (with that goddamn mustache). Next to them were Basher and Frank, Basher was still wearing that Ridiculous American flag suit, while Frank was dressed in his usual style (and that’s all there was to say on that). Yen dressed in his own native style, Livingstone dressed in a t-shirt and jeans (simple, yet very effective. Just like the man himself). On the end were Reuben and Saul dressed in their standard ways (though there was nothing standard about how Reuben dressed).

Danny sighed and turned back to the TV, he would love, just love to speak to one of them, any of them right now (even Yen). With that exact thought his Cell phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the number displayed, he didn’t recognize it. “Daniel Ocean” he answered curtly, “Hey Danny, it’s Turk, long time no see” Danny very nearly dropped the phone in surprise clutching it tighter in his hand he responded “Turk, is that really you?” But a huge grin was already spreading across his face, he knew it really was. “No, no this is actually Yen’s father. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU NEANDERTHAL?!” Yeeah definitely Turk, Danny’s Grin didn’t falter. “God, do you know how good it is to hear your voice?” Danny spoke with genuine happiness. “Yeah” Turk replied “it’s great to hear your voice too, but I should have gotten in touch sooner. I hate that this is the reason for finally calling” Turk sounded so forlorn as he said this that even Danny’s happiness was sucked away. “What is it Turk” Danny’s voice was now more urgent “Is something wrong, is it Virgil, has something happened” “No Virgil’s fine, I just spoke to him actually. He’s on his way to your place” Turk’s words surprised Danny, He’d have thought Turk would have been with Vigil. “Okay” Danny replied slowly “but where are you right now?” “Hawaii, Honolulu specifically” Turk’s reply was curt. Danny was about to reply but Turk cut across him “Listen Danny please” The pleading urgency in Turk’s voice silenced Danny “Look something’s happened here that you guys need to know about that you all need to know about, I need you to get as many of the guys who can get there as you can expect a Skype from me at about 11 o clock tomorrow morning. I’ll explain everything then.” Danny heard Turk take a few deep breaths, it sounded like he needed them. “Just promise me you’ll get as many of the guys as you can and expect my Skype call at 11” There was only one answer really “Sure Turk I’ll track down as many as I can and get them here, I’ll see you at 11 tomorrow.” “Thank you, damn it he’s here I’ll see you tomorrow bye” Danny himself just had time to say “Bye Turk” before Turk hung up. Never one to waste time when something big was going on, Danny started making calls. But as Danny Searched through his contact list, he couldn’t help but wonder what had Turk so worried.

10:25am – iolani Palace – Honolulu

Danny finally pulled back into the HQ parking lot, he couldn’t believe how early in the morning it was, everything had happened so quickly this morning he’d barely had time to process things. No sooner had he hung up with Danny Ocean, then Eric had shown up to collect the blood evidence from the house, which he had assured Danny would be his first priority when he got back to the lab. Danny had finally made his way back to Five-0 HQ and was truly hoping that his team knew something he didn’t. He climbed out of the Camaro and made his way to the palace entrance.

‘Ding’

Danny slowed and pulled out his cell to find he had a text message, He checked his phone but he didn’t recognize the number. Danny’s curiosity piqued and he opened up the message frowning as he read what was written.

Apollo

I looked to you for advice and now the path ahead is clear.  
I shall follow the orders and complete the tasks Eurystheus  
Has handed down to me, my labors as penance for my sins,  
And to avenge my losses.

Heracles

Danny re-read the message taking it all in, not for the first time that morning his mind was racing once again as he remembered. As a teenager, Danny had been… well, for want of a better word Danny had been a geek, ‘What, baseball Jocks can be geeks too thank you very much.’ In high school Danny had loved Greek mythology in particular he had read most of these stories, including the story of the labors of Heracles. If he remembered right Heracles had sought the advice of Apollo The god of music, of healing, of light and of truth. He had told him he would have to serve Eurystheus, the king of Tiryns and Mycenae, for twelve years, as punishment for the murders. Eurystheus set Heracles 12 tasks which became known as his labors.

Danny didn’t know what to make of this but decided to ponder over this later, slipping his phone into his pocket again he climbed the stairs leading to the offices. Danny pushed open the doors and moved to join the rest of his team who were crowded around the smart table. “Do we have anything new?” Danny spoke up as he approached the table, everyone looked up but only Steve spoke up. “Nothing yet Danno, there was nothing in his pockets”, “we’re thinking that the killer emptied his pockets after killing him” Abby piped up. “But if that is true” Kono interrupted “that means the killer left the note on purpose to send a message” she finished this sentence looking at Danny. Danny bit his lip, He now had two leads in this case, and he knew that he would tear into Steve if he found out that he was keeping secrets like this. He still didn’t want to talk directly about Basher right now, but he really had no real justification for not mentioning the message he’d just received. “I think he was trying to send a message, “maybe more than one” Danny spoke reaching into his pocket “on my way up here I received this” as he spoke he placed his cell on the smart table and with a flick of the finger, he sent an image of the text message to the computer screen.

There was utter silence as the team read the message on the screen, Danny looked around at his team and noted that their reactions were similar to his own everyone frowned as they read the message. Once again Steve spoke first “Okay, if I’m reading this right whoever wrote this see’s you as Apollo” “The god of music” Abby said “and of healing” Danny added, “and of light” Lou continued, “and of truth” Steve finished. Once again Danny nodded. The team’s thoughts were once again interrupted by a cell phone, but this time it was Steve’s “McGarrett!” he spoke firmly as he brought the phone to his ear, while Steve was speaking to whoever it was, Danny snatched up his phone from the table. “Okay Max, we’re on our way” Steve hung up and turned to the others, “Right, Max has something. Danno, Lou you’re with me. Kono, why don’t you, chin and Abby go over what we have here” Kono nodded “you got it, boss” Danny was typing on his phone “here” he said pressing a final button. A number popped up the smart table “this is the number that sent me that message, see if you can find out who sent it.” Danny spoke as he turned to leave with the other two. Danny was too deep in thought to drive but right now what he really needed right now was a good laugh, he couldn’t resist. As they exited the palace heading for the parking lot, Danny pulled the Camaro keys out of his pocket he unlocked the car, but as he turned around he threw them not to Steve, but to Lou who almost dropped them in surprise as he fixed Danny with a bemused look. Danny, now sporting a wicked grin spoke in a falsely innocent tone “ I saw back at my place that Steve stole your car keys I figured you’d like to drive” he finished with a shrug. Danny turned his gaze to Steve….and really he tried to keep a straight face, he really did try, but the combination of Aneurism face, mixed with total outrage and grumpy teenager was too much for Danny who burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard he had to turn away to try and control himself and was now clutching at the Camaro to keep himself upright

Steve turned to look at Lou, who was smiling as though Danny had just given him a set of solid gold golf clubs, and upon seeing Steve’s face promptly howled with laughter himself as he rounded the car to the driver side door. Danny still giggling profusely had clambered into the back seat, leaving Steve to take the passenger side. Steve had flopped into the passenger seat and upon putting his seat belt on, crossed his arms over his chest and stared petulantly out of the window. Danny who had finally managed to control his laughter rolled his eyes, ”oh get over it Steve” Danny said exasperatedly as Lou settled into the driver’s seat and started up the car. Steve turned to glare at Danny “That was really mean Danno, I should tell Gracie on you” Danny snorted. 

10:45am - Honolulu

“Seriously, man. Are you telling me that the great superSEAL is a tattle tale, you gonna run to Gracie” Danny crossed his own arms over his chest as steve looked at him. “And what about my car sickness D, you think about that, huh?” Danny once again smiled mischievously, putting his hands in the pocket behind the passenger seats he pulled out what appeared to be two small bracelets, he tossed them to Steve “Aneʻi ʻoe Hele kaikaina” Danny said mischievous smile still in place. Steve’s mouth dropped open with a look of stunned disbelief, and even Lou jerked around in his seat to stare at Danny.

“Eyes on the road, Lou” Danny said his voice rising “Christ, you’re as bad as Steve, you know this explains why you two have the same kind of car, besides two extreme cases of overcompensation… Oh god! Are you two related? No, seriously you can tell me, I won’t tell anyone Scouts honor” He gave a sarcastic salute. Both Lou and Steve turned to glare at Danny “Ha” Danny said pointing at Lou and huffing out a laugh “I don’t believe it, you even have an aneurism face Lou. You look just like Steve when your pissed off” Lou’s face turned blank as he spun to face the road, while Steve continued to glare at Danny. 

“Okay first of all ‘little brother’, really D. You’re only a day older than me, and at least 7 inches shorter.” Steve took some satisfaction in seeing Danny’s smirk morph instantly into a scowl. Steve grinned “So if anyone is the ‘little’ brother here...” he let the sentence trail off “secondly” he said finally turning his attention to the things Danny had thrown at him “what the hell are these things?” Steve asked as he picked up the bracelets, Danny regained his smirk “Anti sickness bracelets” Danny said with a smile “you put them on, you don’t get car sick they’re Charlie’s” Steve scowled again and although he wanted to throw them back at Danny, he grudgingly pulled them on, Danny’s smile widened. “And Thirdly” Danny asked “I kinda got the impression, that you weren’t done” Steve turned to him again with an odd look on his face, if Danny had to call it he’d say it was hurt “Thirdly, why didn’t I know you could speak pidgin Danno?” Danny sighed. “I never intentionally kept it secret Steve, I just never saw a reason to mention it”. Steve’s expression didn’t shift as he let out a small sad sigh “it’s just, first it was the band and now the pidgin, it just feels like even after 7 years and everything we’ve been through, I still don’t know you”.

Danny took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them again he spoke “Look, Steve you’re my best friend... Actually, you know what? Screw that, you’re family to me man, you’re the closest thing to a brother I have left” he looked Steve dead in the eye as he spoke. “But neither of us can pretend we know everything about each other”, Steve opened his mouth but Danny held up a hand “I know the military stuff is classified Steve, but that’s not what I mean we just find things out about each other slowly.” Danny gave Steve a smile “it took 3 years for you to find out why I hate water so much, even though we are literally surrounded by ocean. It took 5 years for me to find out you played the guitar. We don’t share every single one of our secrets with each other buddy, no brothers do. But that being said you have my complete trust, you know that, and I like to think I have yours” Steve responded automatically “You know you do” Danny’s smile became an all-out Grin “Well then” he raised a fist to Steve, who bumped it sporting a goofy grin of his own. Lou just shook his head at the pair of them, smiling too. The tension that had been there since they found the body that morning, a tension that they hadn’t even noticed was there, it still hadn’t gone, but it had faded to something more comfortable. 

11:05am – M, E’s Office – Honolulu

Max was waiting patiently for them as they filed into the office, the headless body was laying on the autopsy table covered from the waist down in a white sheet. Max didn’t waste a second “Gentlemen, it appears I was mistaken in my initial conclusions regarding cause of death, I didn’t pay it too much thought on the scene but when I got the body back here I noticed evidence of burning around the area of the neck”. Lou grimaced “you’re saying that after this psycho cut off the head, he burned the neck”. Steve and Danny also wore equally disgusted looks. “Yes” Max agreed “serration between the fifth and sixth cervical vertebra has left tool marks. I am working with Charlie Fong to try and match to a weapon but it was a clean cut which suggests some kind of sword or axe.” Max paused for a breath then continued “the burn damage wasn’t extensive but enough to essentially cauterize the wound, which does make decapitation the cause of death and that means…. Is something wrong Detective Williams?” 

Max’s words drew the attention of Steve and Lou to Danny who had noticeably gone as white as the sheet covering the body. “Danno, what is it?” Steve asked as he put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “The Hydra” Danny mumbled just loud enough to be heard “what do you mean, Danny” Lou asked. Danny gave himself a shake and looked at the other three before speaking “The Hydra, Heracles’s second labor. Heracles was tasked to kill the Hydra by Eurystheus, in battle he chose to cut its heads of”. Max was already aboard Danny’s train of thought “but every time he cut one head off…” “Two more heads grew back in its place…” Lou had cottoned on with a startled look. “So Heracles severed and then burned the neck...” Steve continued “to cauterize the wound and prevent the heads from growing back” Danny Finished. Steve, Danny and Lou shared knowing looks while Max looked slightly confused “But what relevance is the Greek myth to this case?” Max queried. As a response, Danny showed max the text on his phone. “Then whoever is doing this seems to have an interest in you specifically Detective” Max surmised looking at Danny. Danny looked back with a tired expression “Oh believe me Max, I’m aware of that, I can feel that” “feel it?” Steve said looking at Danny. “Yeah, feel it” Danny said turning his gaze to the ceiling, right above his own head briefly before looking back at Steve “like the Sword of Damocles”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna start introducing the Gone in sixty seconds links in the next chapter but writing this story really is helping me, even to come up with ideas on where to go with my other stories. Any mistakes grammatical or otherwise i take full responsibility for. Constructive Criticism is alway appreciated and until next time.
> 
> Aloha


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter took a little longer to post, i had some personal stuff to deal with anyway I've now introduced the Gone in sixty seconds characters and soon I'm gonna start bringing all the characters together. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and ill try to post sooner next time.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. No beta or proof read and nothing belongs to me except the story. Enjoy

Danny was uncharacteristically quiet on the way back, no bluster, no quips, no ranting… nothing, he simply sat staring out of the side window. His silence was a concern to his two friends sitting in the car with him. Lou, who was now in the back seat kept glancing at Danny and then looking anxiously at Steve who always responded with a similarly concerned look. Both had never really seen Danny so subdued, and when they had it was usually for reasons that would find Lou and Steve mocking or ribbing Danny. But this time there was nothing funny about the situation and it was obviously troubling their friend, so much so that Steve and Lou couldn’t find it in themselves to mock him.  
Danny meanwhile was deep in his thoughts running over everything that had happened today, from finding the body, the voicemail, the text message and his worry increased. He had a pretty good idea why this killer had a thing for Greek mythology, and a logical assumption of why he might be the target of someone’s grudge but still didn’t know enough. Frustration welled inside him as he acknowledged that fact ‘who the hell are you son of a bitch?’ he found himself thinking savagely. Then his thoughts drifted to the other two occupants of the car, he knew he could trust Steve and Lou. He trusted them with his life and most of his secrets, and he knew that they had shared some of their most personal secrets with him. He didn’t fool himself that before the end of this he was going to have to tell them everything, and simply pray that they would forgive him for the lies he told. And he would tell them everything just not yet though. He could feel both men’s anxious glances at him every few minutes. If he was going to tell them everything he may as well start levelling with them now, he sighed and turned in his seat so that he could look them both in the eye.

“There’s uhh… there’s something I haven’t told you guys” the tone of his voice, coupled with the look in his eyes grabbed the attention of both of them. Steve actually pulled over into layby close to them, so that he and Lou could give Danny there full attention. “What is it, D” Steve asked gently, “Yeah, what’s up brother” Lou said in a voice very suited to and older brother. Danny sighed again ‘well’ he thought ‘it’s now or never’ “after I searched and cleared my house this morning” “and without backup of all things even after seeing the blood, I really should be annoyed about that shouldn’t I?” Steve’s tone was still gentle but it carried a slight flicker of amusement even through the worry and concern still showing on his face, but no heat and no anger. This brought the faintest ghost of a smile to Danny’s face, he knew that that was purely an attempt to cheer him up a little and he really appreciated that. He gave Steve a nod and a grateful smile as he continued “I found a message on my answering machine.” “Who was it from?” Lou asked Danny sighed again “My friend, you know the one I talking about earlier, his name is Basher” Danny paused and the flicker of fear he felt at the warning Basher given him must have shown on his face, because Danny saw Steve and Lou’s concern deepen. “What is it, Danno?” Steve said. “Basher said that someone turned up and started asking questions about me, he also made some threats against me” Danny closed his eyes as he finished speaking not looking at his friends faces. When he opened them he noted that both looked worried now, “This guy made a direct threat against you?” “Yeah” Danny said “But we don’t know that he meant death threats, I know Basher and he probably would have mentioned if the threat was that great” Silence greeted these words. “Besides, there are things about this case that bother me a hell of a lot more than the threat” Steve looked Danny in the eye “such as” Danny looked back at him “Hydra was Heracles second labour, what happened to the first” Lou now looked aghast “Wait, you think…” Danny turned to look at him. “I think that there’s a body out there connected to this case, which we don’t know about yet.” Danny turned back to the window as Steve started the Camaro back up and they set off once again for HQ. “I also think that this guy’s not gonna stop until we make him stop”

12.15pm - Iolani palace – Honolulu

Steve, Danny and Lou made their way back into HQ to find Chin and Kono talking to Sang Min around the smart table. Lou groaned “for god’s sake not you” Lou exclaimed in a tone that stood right on the line between serious and sarcastic.

“Annie are you okay, are you okay Annie. You’ve been hit by, you’ve been struck by…. A smooth criminal”

Before Sang Min could respond Danny’s phone was ringing, Danny had an embarrassed look on this face as he said “Uh... sorry I uh… just gotta take this” He noted the looks of surprised amusement on every face except Steve. Steve’s amused look was mixed with something else, intrigue was Danny’s best guess but he didn’t stop to analyse instead turning toward his office and pushing the door open to enter.

12.16pm – Danny’s Office – Honolulu

Danny glanced at the team as he turned to push his office door closed, he noticed that they had all been watching him as he entered his office but as he looked at them, they looked away. Danny took the opportunity to lock his office door and remembering with embarrassment, the last time he had locked his office door while taking a private phone call, and Steve had simply picked up a duplicate key from his own office and barged straight into Danny office to eavesdrop. Danny left the key in the lock and turned it slightly, this would prevent anyone even if they had a key from opening the door on the other side, ‘What, a professional thief had to know all the tricks right...’

Turning his attention to his phone, Danny hit the answer button and held the phone to his ear “Aloha Danny”. “Hey Turk, are you alone” Daniel Oceans voice was the same as it always was smooth and controlled. “Yeah, I am now, but I won’t be for long what’s up?” “I got a call from Virgil who says his plane has lands in Jersey in an hour, I also got Rusty, Linus, Livingston and Rueben. Saul can’t be here, he’s in hospital…” “WHAT” Danny exclaimed too loudly and mentally cursed himself as he did so. Looking up he saw that he had the team’s attention and Steve and Lou were already heading for his office “Don’t worry Turk, he’s fine it’s just a slight vitamin deficiency. It’s nothing to worry about he’ll be fine” Danny breathed a sigh and looked up in time to see Steve make to push open the office door. When the door didn’t budge, Steve looked at Danny, who with a quick “one second man” to Danny, turned his full attention to Steve. “Private phone call Steven, private as in MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUISNESS!” Danny shouted motioning with his left hand, not having use of his right, Steve Just looked at him with a smirk playing on his lips” are we really going to do this again Danno?” Steve spoke loudly to ensure Danny heard him. “Yes we are McGarrett” Danny replied brusquely, Steve’s smirk became a grin as he turned and headed for his own office “Are you still there Turk?” he heard Danny Ocean ask and replied “Yeah just give me a minute man.” He watched Steve rummaging in his desk drawer and pulling out a key. Smirking triumphantly he made his way back to Danny’s office, slid the key into the lock, and tried to turn it, but the key wouldn’t move. The triumphant look fell from his face as he tried again, and again, but this time he noticed the key in the other side of the lock. He looked up at Danny who had managed to hold in his laughter, but not his victorious smile, he looked Steve in the eye and made the ‘tut, tut, tut” notion with his finger. Steve also made a hand motion, for Danny to remove the key from his own side Danny shook his head with a smile and resumed his phone call. 

“Yeah, so you were saying Danny” Danny had obviously heard enough to guess the rest “you having fun over there Turk”. “No” Danny Laughed “just teaching a friend how important it is, TO KEEP HIS NOSE OUT OF OTHER PEOPLE’S BUISNESS.” Steve glared at Danny and Danny knew he was going to face hell for this, but for now he’d managed to one-up Steve and that put him in a good mood. Danny listened to Danny Ocean tell him that Frank was vacationing in the Bahamas, that Yen was visiting his native Japan and that he couldn’t reach Basher even with the skilful help of Livingston. Danny chose not to comment on this, he simply reiterated his promise to contact them all later and hung up. 

As Danny exited his office Sang Min was the first to speak “Smooth Criminal, really detective that’s your ringtone”. Danny turned to look at him with a small smile “actually Sang everyone in my phone book has their own ringtone, and that includes you.” Everyone looked at Danny again, Sang Min looked interested at this “what song do you have for me? As a response Danny placed his phone on the corner of the smart table, facing Sang Min with an evil grin he spoke “Feel free to call it”, Sang Min pulled out his cell and dialled Danny’s number.

“I’m breaking rocks in the hot sun, I fought the law and the… law won, I fought the law and the… law won”

Everyone burst out laughing as Sang Min Scowled at Danny “that’s a low blow Detective.” Sang Min said, Danny just smiled. “So who were you talking to on the phone Danno?” Danny looked pointedly at him, “Just family babe, nobody special.” But Steve wasn’t going to let up, “and your reason for shouting?” Danny shrugged “family gossip” He smiled at Steve. Steve gave what he probably thought was a convincing unconcerned grin, but Danny saw right through it ‘C’mon, you’re gonna try to con a con man’ so Danny moved the conversation along. “So, lunch” he said clapping his hands together “ should I get it for seven or is Sang Min leaving” Sang min smiled a greasy smile “Actually detective, I must be going” he heading for the doors as he spoke “Aloha Five-0” he spoke as he pushed open the doors and disappeared. Danny turned to the others “So, any volunteers to come and help he procure lunch?” He spoke to the room at large. Steve moved hurriedly towards his office saying something about ‘paperwork’ but none of the others showed any interest. Lou sighed as he moved towards Danny “Well, don’t all jump up at once he called over his shoulder as he and Danny left the building.

12.16pm – Downtown – Honolulu

Danny and Lou were stuck in the midday throng of traffic, “So how are you, I mean really, Williams?” Danny sighed, “Why is always Williams or Jersey with you” he looked at Lou as he spoke. Lou turned to him “would you prefer I called you Danno?” Lou spoke with a smirk, Danny matched this smirk with one of his own. “No, Danny’s good, or even D, maybe in a pinch, you could even call me… Tumbler” Lou turned to look at Danny, who looked back at him briefly before fixing his gaze back onto the road ahead.

“Wow…it’s been a long, long time since I’ve heard that name.” Lou said with a nostalgic smile on his face, “Yeah, 16 years Donny”. Danny was also wearing a nostalgic grin, “I still remember the first day I ran into Captain Lou Grover” Danny said and they both laughed “Shock of my freaking life”. Lou smiled “how do you think I felt when I saw what little ‘Tumbler’ had grown up to be” Lou said. Danny was still smiling “I’m gonna go out on a limb here, and presume that Renee doesn’t know about Donny Astricky?” Lou gave a playful snort of laughter, “not a chance” he spoke playfully “What about you, anyone know who Timmy Tummel really is? Danny snorted this time “do you think I’d still have any parental rights with Grace and Charlie if Rachel knew I used to boost luxury cars for a living?” There was a moment of contemplative silence before they arrived at kamekona’s truck and made their orders. It wasn’t until they were in the car driving back again that Danny spoke “Do you still keep in touch with Memphis or any of the guy’s?” Danny looked at Lou as he spoke, Lou gave a small sigh “Memphis told me to keep in touch and always sent me his most recent contact number but I haven’t spoken to him in years?” Danny sighed too “yeah, that’s pretty much how it went down for me and Kip too” but then Danny grinned broadly and turned again to look at Lou. “No time like the present, right?” Danny’s grin broadened further when Lou grinned too. “No I suppose there isn’t?” he said fishing his cell from his pants pocket, and searching for the number of Memphis Raines.

15.30pm – Cedars-Sinai Medical Center – Los Angeles

Memphis gave a huge breath of relief, his first in hours. After receiving the news that Sway had been shot, he was almost frantic with worry. Being told which hospital she was in he raced there as fast as he could (and that was pretty damn fast). But arriving at Cedars he was very confused to find that Sway hadn’t arrived via an ambulance, but by a man who when asked for his name gave it as Heracles. Memphis didn’t know what to make of this, and neither did his kid brother Kip. Memphis had explained the situation to him when he arrived at the hospital, However when he asked how bad the gun-shot wound was, he was floored to find that she had actually been shot with a bow and arrow. Memphis had just been given the news that the wound wasn’t as severe as it could have been and that Sway would make a full recovery, and finally breathed a sigh of relief when his Cell phone rang. 

Glancing at the caller ID, he was surprised to see the name “Donny Astricky” he smiled as he brought the phone to his ear “Long time, no see, Donny” he spoke jovially. “Hey, how are ya, Memphis?” Donny sounded cheerful over the phone, Kip hearing his brother speak walked over and Memphis placed the phone onto speaker “I’m good, Kip’s here too” This time Donny spoke to Kip “hey kiddo, how’re thing going, keeping out of trouble” Kip sighed “really, with the ‘kid’ stuff dude, I’m almost forty” a snort which didn’t sound like Donny came from the other side. “Believe me buddy, that doesn’t stop them from calling you kid, nothing stops them from calling you kid” Kip was stunned, because that sounded like “Tumbler?” Kip spoke questioningly “Hey Kip” even in those 2 simple words, Kip could hear his old friend grinning. “It’s been too long brother” Kip said smiling as well, “you’re telling me dude”. Memphis piped up “so what are you two doing with yourselves now?” There was a long silence on the other line before Donny spoke again “well, now listen man don’t freak out on us okay?” Memphis glanced at Kip, who shrugged. “Why would we freak out?” Memphis said slowly, “Well…” Donny said “the thing is…” Tumbler continued “were cops” they finished together. Memphis and Kip were stunned into silence, Memphis however regained the ability to speak first. “Are you guys serious?” Tumbler was the one who replied “yeah, we are, we live in Hawaii and were cops”. “Okay” Kip was the one to reply this time “can I just say, I didn’t see that coming.” Donny and Tumbler both sounded nervous when they spoke next “so…” Tumbler began “does that mean you guys aren’t mad?” Memphis laughed “seriously you think we’d be mad?” “We all had to move on from what happened, were all on the straight and narrow now.” Kip’s reply was jovial, and diffused any of the tension between them all. “So what’s going on with you guys, how’s Sway?” Tumbler said. Memphis and Kip exchanged looks before Memphis answered “Guys, Sway was shot this morning”

12.33pm – Downtown – Honolulu

“WHAT!” Danny and Lou shouted simultaneously, “What happened?” Danny demanded, they heard Memphis sigh on the other end. “That’s the thing nothing that happened makes sense, she was shot with a bow and arrow and from what we heard from the police it looks like her attacker took her to the hospital. Danny looked at Lou who looked back with a confused expression. “Wait, did they give a name when they dropped her off at the hospital?” Lou questioned. Memphis gave a bitter laugh “yeah and that makes even less sense, the guy gave his name as Heracles, I mean who does something like that?” Danny face morphed into an expression of sheer horror and Lou really couldn’t blame him. Memphis’s words had sent a chill down his spine too, “uh, Memphis listen someone’s been stalking Tumbler, Sending him messages and taunting him, this guy calls himself Heracles too”

13.05pm – Illoni Palace – Honolulu

Danny and Lou climbed out of the Camaro and made their way to the Offices of Five-0 “So Sway was the third labor?” Lou asked again for clarification. Danny sighed “Heracles’s third labor was to bring Eurystheus the Ceryneian hind, a female deer, the idea being that Heracles would incur the wrath of the goddess Diana the deer was sacred too. But after Heracles explained his labor, Diana forgave him and healed the deer, it was taken to Eurystheus and the labor was successfully completed”

“Okay” Lou said nodding as they climbed the stairs “Why Sway?” an angry and bitter look crossed Danny’s face, “no reason other than she has significance to my past, hey did you hear the name of the doctor over the phone?” Danny looked at Lou. Lou looked back on shrugged and said “no, I didn’t” “Dr Diana Goodman” Lou cottoned on “Diana” he said in reply. Danny nodded “So are you okay with what we are gonna have’ta do in there” Lou said “Danny gave a snort. “What to tell 3 people who trusted me, that I once stole well over 10 million dollars, worth of luxury cars, and got away with it” He looked sarcastically at Lou “I cant wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta say, I do lots of research for all the stories I write to try and make them read as authentic. The research I'm doing for this story is unreal. I live in the UK and researching the US legal system, Hospitals in Los Angeles and all the details for this story is really challenging but at the same time, it's really good fun learning all this stuff.


	4. Olympus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who gave kudos and commented i do appreciate them a great deal. there's a cameo in this chapter if your looking for it i couldn't resist slipping it in. One of the reasons i take a while to post is research, I live in england. and I have never been to the US, all the locations and geography in this story are real taken from research on google maps, but stuff like locations and geography i like to keep real so the story is more tangeble. the 'Olympus' taskforce is my own idea but I don't own anything else. Comments are really appreciated and enjoy.

Danny and Lou looked at each other as they reached the doors to Five-0 HQ “how do you wanna do this?” Lou asked Danny. “They may not believe it without proof, let’s show them the LAPD records. I can’t wait to see their faces”. Despite what they were about to do both smiled as they pushed open the double doors and strode toward the Smart table where Kono and Chin stood, as they passed Steve’s office Danny poked his head through the door “Steve there’s something we need to tell ya c,mon”. As the team gathered around the table and started on lunch Danny said “where’s Abby?” Chin answered quickly “she’s running some errands downtown” Danny nodded and then said. “Chin, can you hack into the Los Angeles PD’s criminal database?” Chin gave him an odd look “Uh, sure” he started typing away on the smart table until the logo of the LAPD appeared with a search bar ready to type “who am I looking for?” Danny sighed “Donny Astricky, and Timmy ‘Tumbler’ Tummel” Chin continued typing until he pulled up two factsheets “petty crimes, misdemeanours nothing serious” Kono read of the screen Steve, Kono and Chin all noticed both Danny and Lou shift uncomfortably before Danny spoke again “Pull up their mug shots” a few clicks later the photos of the two petty criminals began to load. Steve who had just taken a mouthful of shrimp, promptly choked on it as he recognised the two faces staring smugly down at them from the mug shots, how could he not recognise them the two men in those mug shots were standing directly across from himself Chin and Kono on the other side of the smart table “Surprise” Danny and Lou said together bouncing on the balls of their feet.

“What the hell is this?” Steve questioned looking at his colleagues. Danny and Lou looked at each other “you first” Danny said to Lou, Lou sighed. “Okay” he said “these are the background records for an undercover op we were both involved in…” Lou started and Danny picked up “We were sent to investigate a guy called Raymond Callitri on behalf of the FBI. Callitri had asked a guy called Raines, Memphis Raines to steal 50 high-end luxury cars total value well over $10 million… “Danny stopped and Lou finished “we helped Raines and his team boost those cars and we did successfully boost all 50, they were delivered and Raymond Callitri was dealt with”. Danny and Lou looked up at the others, and noticed that shock seemed to be the overriding feeling. Steve was the first to speak “Why weren’t any charges filed?” Danny looked him in the eye “every car, every single one was returned to its owner” Danny said before smiling slightly “and Memphis saved the life of the detective in charge of the case” Kono looked confused. “Why are you telling us this now?” A grim look passed and was returned between Lou and Danny now and this time Lou responded.

“Because one of our team of thieves from back then was shot by Heracles in LA a few hours ago” Danny piped up “the sicko shot her with a bow and arrow, and then took her to the hospital” it was Chin who cut him off next, “Wait, the attacker took the Vic to the hospital, why on earth would he do that?” Danny looked at him, “to recreate Heracles third labor”. Danny then explained the story of Heracles Capture of the female deer and Diana’s role in the story along with the connections to the attack on Sway. When Danny had finished, the looks he received showed that his team understood, but then Steve fixed Danny with a searching look and was about to open his mouth to ask his questions when His cell phone rang. Danny shook his head “we’ll talk about this later Steve” he nodded towards Steve’s phone, Steve simply nodded and looked at his phone “It’s Max” he reported before pressing the button and saying “You’re on speaker phone Max” Max’s response was instant and hurried. “Well, I’ve found serration patterns on some of the bones in the neck, that could give information on the weapon that was used in this attack and I have been working with CSU to identify the weapon”. Steve broke in “Max are you at CSU now?” “Yes, Commander McGarrett” Steve looked at Chin “Can you set up a video conference?” Chin just smiled “Childs play” he replied as he set to work.

Minutes later the link was set up and the faces of Max and Charlie had popped up on screen “So” Steve said “did you manage to identify the weapon” “Yes commander” Max replied “the head was severed using as sword, a double edged iron age short sword known as…” “A xiphos” Danny cut in “it was a common sword used among the ancient Greeks”. Everyone just stared at him, he threw out his arms in exasperation “What, Ancient Greece and Greek Mythology were my favourite subjects in school, I minored in mythology alongside business at college to fill the gap left by my criminology degree”. Max then spoke up again diverting everybody’s gaze from Danny, “that’s correct detective” Charlie then spoke up “there were also tiny traces of rock in the wound, and they were minute but they were also enough to carbonate which am doing right…” a loud beeping noise from his own side cut Charlie off they watched as Charlie disappeared from sight, returning seconds later with a printed page. “Well” he said looking back at the screen “the stone itself is granite, which is one of the most common types of stone and can be found literally anywhere, but this particular granite dates back to approximately 300 BC” Utter silence followed these words. “But there’s more”, Charlie went on “there were also traces of Pyrus Communis in there as well, that’s actually…” “Pear Tree root” Danny cut in once more “which were indigenous to ancient Greece and Rome”. Danny sighed “Which means the weapon we’re looking for here, is a piece of history, which should be in a museum somewhere”.

14.10pm – Danny’s Office – Honolulu

Danny could believe it was still Thursday that all this had happened in just one day and that day still wasn’t over yet, what was going to happen next? As though in answer to his question, and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day his cell phone started to ring. Snatching it up from the desk, and without even checking the caller ID he brought the phone to his ear “Detective Williams” he spoke curtly. “Danny, its John” that voice was familiar to Danny but he hadn’t heard it for a long time. “John Buckley, it’s been a long time, and if your tone of voice is anything to go by I’m guessing this isn’t a social call”. Danny heard the deep sigh on the other end “Am I that obvious?” he muttered forlornly, Danny snorted “it may have been a while since I worked with you in the FBI, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t know you” A weary laugh on the other end “I forgot how good you were at knowing people Apollo” Danny laughed “I didn’t Zeus” this time they both laughed “So how are the rest of ‘Olympus’ doing”. “Danny could practically hear john smile as he spoke. “There okay, still working hard but…” John hesitated “it’s not the same without you man”. This time Danny sighed “yeah” he lamented “I miss you guys too, I never officially resigned from the taskforce did I?” “No” John said “you said that if we ever needed your help to call you and you would be there, and actually that brings me right to why I’m calling now” Danny covered his eyes with his free hand and took a deep breath. “What’s up?” Danny said resignedly “Gutierro Rodriguez was found strangled to death yesterday”. Danny recognized the name, but news of the man’s death wasn’t what sucked the air from his lungs “The first labour” he croaked “what did you say?” John asked. In a flat and hollow tone Danny explained all the events of that morning from the headless body to the text messages from Sways attack to the murder weapon.

When he had finished, at first there’s was just silence on the other end then John spoke “Jesus Christ, Danny, you should have called me”. The accusatory tone raised Danny’s defences “Hey! I only found the body this morning, I haven’t stopped moving since then”. Danny took a deep breath as John sighed once again “Sorry, Danny, I wasn’t accusing you I just... do you have any suspects?” Danny was just opening his mouth to say he had no idea but then he had a thought. A thought that couldn’t be possible, could it? But then…” “Shit” Danny muttered to himself “What?” John said “What is it Danny?” Danny took one of his ‘preparing for rant mode’ breaths and then spoke “In legend Heracles had to complete the labors, because he killed his family, he was tricked into killing them by Hera. She made him hallucinate that his family were his enemy and in his madness he killed them. Does that story sound familiar to you?” As Danny paused for breath, he heard the gasp on the other line. 

“Fuck... Yes, the last case you worked with us, When Rodriguez drugged…” Danny was nodding even though John couldn’t see him “it’s the only thing that makes sense. He’s targeting me with this game because he blames me, for not getting there in time to help, until he’d…” John picked up where Danny left off “he was drugged and he… he didn’t mean to. Oh god, he was let go by the bureau, because what happened that night literally shattered his mind”. Danny spoke next “but this probably makes perfect sense to him, that why he calls me Apollo, that’s why he’s using Greek Mythology, how did I not see this sooner?” “Danny” John sighed “it’s not your…” but Danny cut across him. “I will never forget what happened that night” Danny shuddered as the memories flooded back “I should have seen this sooner”. He took a breath and then said “Where is Dean Gregson?” John spoke calmly “We’ll find him Danny”, “how soon can you and the team get to Hawaii?” A moment’s silence. “Give us a little time and we should be able to get there by noon tomorrow” he replied. “That’ll be great, give me a call when your plane is landing and I’ll meet you guys at the airport, but you guys can deal with the rental cars” Thomas replied quickly “okay Danny, I’ll see you tomorrow” “Yeah”, Danny replied “see you then” he hung up and scrubbed his face with his hands looking up he saw the team still gathered around the smart table analysing the latest evidence. Sinking his head into his arms he closed his eyes thinking… thinking about Dean Gregson.

 

FLASHBACK SCENE

 

Wednesday November 22 2007 – FBI HQ – Quantico, Virginia – 17:25pm

Danny was walking towards the offices which housed the ‘Olympus’ taskforce with a purposeful stride, they had finally made some progress in this case. As he was walking, he caught the words the people walking near him were saying “Let's hope we have somewhere to go”. A tall dark skinned man was saying. He was wearing a sweater and cargo pants, a pretty blond woman who Danny had seen wandering around often and had once heard someone call her JJ approached the dark skinned man and the other man and woman who were with him. “Grand opening of the USA mall today, it’s the third largest in the country, and its right smack in the middle of McLean, Virginia”. The man who was with him, dressed in an impeccable suit (Danny liked this guy’s style) went very pale hearing this. “Let's move”. He spoke firmly but with detectable fear in his voice, as he, the dark skinned man and the woman turned on their heels making for the exit. ‘Huh’ Danny thought as he walked, ‘that sounded like something big’. He walked down another corridor and to a set of glass double doors with the ‘Olympus’ taskforce crest on them. He pushed open the doors and strode inside to find SSA John ‘Zeus’ Buckley standing in front of a huge smart board but looking an iPad in his hands and back up at the smart board as though comparing the details on both.

Buckley looked around as Danny strode in, and a look of relief spread over his face. ”Thanks for getting here so fast, D” John’s voice portrayed his gratitude. Danny smiled at this “hey, you call me here to help and here’s where I’ll be, you should know that Zeus” John smiled too “Thanks Apollo”. Danny now turned his gaze to the smart board “So I read the file, and I was filled in on what’s happened so far on the train here. “What do you need from me?“ Danny was straight into the investigation, he knew how serious this was. “SSA Dean Gregson, Missing approximately 5 hours last made contact at 12:25pm today when he reported in from his undercover position in Gutierro Rodriguez’s street crew” Danny follows on “the street crew but no necessarily Rodriguez himself, Rodriguez is not just known for dealing drugs, but with a PHD in chemistry is also capable of altering drugs to vary and even completely change their effects”. When Danny had finished Buckley looked impressed “Wow, you really did study this case didn’t you?” he said. Danny gave a small laugh “long train ride” he shrugged.

Wednesday November 22 2007 – Washington Monument – Washington DC, Virginia – 17:35pm

Agent Dean Gregson couldn’t say outright that he could remember the last time he was truly scared, maybe that in itself the fact that fear was such a foreign concept to him, made him aware that what he was feeling right now was fear. He didn’t even know how his cover had been blown, he simply knew that it had. He had to get back to Quantico now, his cell battery was dead but he needed his team. As he drove down Jefferson Drive passing he Smithsonian institute and following the road down to intersection of 3rd street SW and moving toward the Interstate 95 freeway heading back to Quantico. Dean had decided on a shortcut to put himself closer to the I-95, now heading down an empty back road he had to slow at a crossing drumming his fingers against the wheel. He was so absorbed in his thoughts, he only processed the fact that someone had thrown open the passenger door and climbed into the car, when he was staring down the barrel of Gutierro Rodriguez’s 9mm pistol. “Drive” Rodriguez said as he disengaged the guns safety ‘shit, shit, shit’ Gregson thought as he pulled the car out of the side street and continued toward the I-95. 

Wednesday November 22 2007 – FBI HQ – Quantico, Virginia – 18:00pm

Buckley was shifting nervously on his feet “he should have been in touch by now” he couldn’t conceal his fear but Danny didn’t think that they should think the worst just yet. “We can’t jump to conclusions just yet John” Danny shook his head as he spoke trying to reassure his colleague “what’s the latest news we have on Gutierro Rodriguez, what’s he been up to?” Danny wasn’t just trying to distract his boss, he wanted to know more about what was going on in this case. Buckley looked Danny in the eye as he answered “Gregson was placed undercover when we heard news from informants that Rodriguez was dabbling into hallucinogenic drugs”. Buckley shuddered as he went on. “We were told that this new stuff he was developing could really screw with people’s minds, they said that it was dangerous. Gregson was fresh, but had an impressive record and good eyes so we sent him in as a high-level drug runner to find out more”. 

Before Buckley could continue they were interrupted by the youngest member of the ‘Olympus’ team Thomas ‘Hermes’ Hunter, a young man with dirty blonde hair similar in colour to Danny’s but shorter and not slicked back, his eyes were a deep bottle green and alight with a boyish humour. And perhaps somewhat ironically despite being 28 years old, he was almost as short as Danny. As he approached he smiled winningly at Danny, the two got along really well and were always the partners in crime “Hey Danno” Thomas exclaimed pulling Danny into a brotherly headlock and rubbing his knuckles roughly through Danny’s’ hair, earning a playful cuff to the back of the head as retaliation “okay, first only my six year old daughter calls me ‘Danno’ so stop it, and second messing up my hair really, you will pay for that kid and thirdly, it’s great to see you too pal” Danny says as he pulls Thomas back into a brotherly hug. A snorting cough from behind them drew there attention back to Buckley “Try to remember that we are in fact grown-ups you two” Buckley said in what would have been disapproval, had his smile not given him away. Danny pouted “why?” he said as Thomas pouted as well “Where’s the fun in that?” he complained. Buckley shook his head looking at Danny “you are a complete child, a petulant, child” he remarked in fond exasperation. Danny and Thomas looked at one another. “Which one?” they said in unison “both” Buckley said without hesitation, which drew a laugh from the three.

“What is it Hermes, what’s going on?” Buckley said, like a switch being flicked the smile falls from Thomas’s face. “We found Gregson” he replied, “Camera’s on the I-95 freeway caught Gregson’s car moving from Washington DC heading back toward Quantico, it looks like he’s on his way here”. John though relieved still looked skeptical “are you sure it’s him?” Thomas smiles. “Facial recognition says it is”

Wednesday November 22 2007 – I-95 Freeway – Springfield, Virginia – 18:32pm

“So, what do you want man?” Gregson said in a brave attempt at a casual tone as he switched lanes to overtake a car in front. Rodriguez answered with a cold look digging the barrel of his gun against Gregsons arm in warning. “Shut up and drive SSA Gregson” this sentence both confirmed Dean’s suspicions and sent an ice cold chill down his spine. “So you know then?” Gregson said unnecessarily. Rodriguez smiled maliciously “yeah, I know” he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and dialled number “You’re going to talk to John Buckley and tell him that you’re fine and on your way back to Quantico say anything about me or your situation, and the men I have waiting outside your home will enter and kill your wife, and your kids”. Dean’s heart froze in his chest these words, he looked Rodriguez in the eye, and he returned the stare with a cold and contemptuous look as he hit the green call button and put the phone on speaker.

Wednesday November 22 2007 – FBI HQ – Quantico, Virginia – 18:36pm

When Buckley’s cell phone rang, he pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the caller ID ‘Unknown Caller’ he lifted the phone to his ear “SSA Buckley” there was a moment’s hesitation on the other line before Dean Gregson replied “Hey John” Relief swept through Buckley like a gust of wind. “Gregson” he said “are you ok? Are you hurt?” There was another moments silence and then “Yeah, I’m fine, I just had an errand to run up in DC. My phone battery died, I had to borrow someone else’s to call you and check in” “And you’re on your way back here?” Buckley clarified. “Yeah, I’ll be back in Quantico in about an hour” Gregson replied “okay, well don’t come back to HQ, just head for home an ill see you tomorrow” This time Gregson seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before he replied “okay see you tomorrow” and then he hung up.

Buckley left his office and saw Danny sitting at a desk, which was his temporary workspace when he came in to work with ‘Olympus’. “I got a call from Gregson he’s on his way back here, I told him to head straight home”. He paused running a hand over the back of his head and looking sheepish “I guess I just over-reacted here didn’t I?” Danny smiled softly “Hermes told me you were planning to make him a permanent member of the team, it was natural for you to worry because you placed him undercover, don’t worry about it Zeus” Buckley smiled “So, how are things with you Apollo?” he asked and looked up when he heard the blonde give a sad little sigh. “I don’t know, things are feeling a little off with Rachel right now, I mean she worries and while she doesn’t actually say anything, she looked more concerned when I head out in the mornings. And I tell her everything’s fine but I just… I dunno” John gives the younger man an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry kiddo, it’s probably just a phase, it’ll pass” Danny smiled too, ”Yeah, I hope so” John knew exactly how to perk his friend up “What about Grace, how is she?” As Buckley had suspected it would Danny’s small smile widened into an all-out grin “She’s great, she’s just so full of energy all the time and I just… she’s the reason why I continue this work. No matter how bad of a day it has been, I get home, she runs up to me screaming “DANNO” with those big brown eyes, and none of the bad stuff matters anymore”.

Buckley smiled as he laid a hand on Danny’s shoulder “good for you kiddo” he said, and they lapsed into a thoughtful silence. John was the first to break it “where the hell is Thomas?” as he spoke Danny’s smile became positively evil. “I asked him if he could fetch me the records from the Gutierro Rodriguez from February 30th this year” he said innocently. It took Buckley only a few seconds to realise what Danny had said “there aren’t 30 days in February” he said with a smile. Danny laughed as he looked at John “mess with my hair and, you’ll pay for it” they both burst out laughing. When Danny had calmed down he said “seriously though, I didn’t expect him to buy it”. He looked a John “How long do you think it will take him to realise…?” Danny never finished the question because at that moment Thomas threw open the door and stalked over to Danny’s desk “YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he said as he loomed over Danny “you sent me up there on a fool’s errand” Danny fixed him with an innocent look “you seemed like the right man for the job” Danny shrugged and he and John burst out laughing again. After a few seconds of pouting Thomas joined in. “I’m warning you Williams” he said as he stopped “payback is a bitch”.

Danny smiled at Thomas “well I’m booked in a hotel for a few days, but it seems that Gregson was a false alarm so now I have a few days off and a hotel booked in Quantico” he looked a Thomas again “fancy grabbing a pizza and a beer?” Thomas smiled “Count me in, man” Danny looked up at Buckley “what about you, Zeus?” Buckley shook his head with a smile “nah, I’ll pass for tonight but you two get going” as he spoke Danny and Thomas stood to leave “and don’t be drinking too much!” Buckley called after them “Sure thing dad” they replied in unison as they left.

Wednesday November 22 2007 – Dean Gregsons home 3rd Ave – Quantico, Virginia – 19:12pm

Gregson pulled the car over near his home on 3rd Ave, a little way from his home, and turned to Rodriguez “Okay what the hell do you want?” Rodriguez looked at him but said nothing “look” Gregson said “it’s me you have a problem with not my family just tell your men to leave them alone”. Rodriguez looked Dean dead in the eye as he spoke “there’s nobody with your family, there never was I lied” Gregson was incensed by this “YOU SON OF A…” he was blinded by his anger, he didn’t notice but only felt the needle being plunged into his neck “you needn’t worry” he heard Rodriguez say “none of it will matter anyway” with that Rodriguez climbed out the car and walked away into the night.

Wednesday November 22 2007 – Potomac Ave – Quantico, Virginia – 19:44pm

Thomas pulled the car into an empty parking bay on Potomac Ave and he turned to Danny “right I’ll get the pizza, you get the beer” Danny smiled “you got it, you know how I like it” Thomas rolled his eyes “yeah exactly the same as me, you numbskull large thick crust pepperoni… or if you like I could get us a large Hawaiian with extra pineapple” Both occupants of the car shuddered at these words “an affront to the good name of pizza” Danny said with a disgusted look on his face. Thomas nodded “you know it brother” Thomas said wrinkling his nose, both laughed as they climbed out of the car. As they closed the car door Danny’s cell phone rang “it’s the boss” he said to Thomas and put the phone on speaker “Hey John, what’s…” John voice came hoarse and urgent “YOU GUYS NEED TO GET TO GREGSONS HOUSE NOW!” Buckley shouted down the phone “what?” Thomas spoke but Buckley cut across him “his wife just called 991 reporting gunshots then the line went dead, GET OVER THERE!” Danny and Thomas hurled themselves back into the car without a word and sped out of Potomac Avenue heading for 3rd and Gregsons home.

Wednesday November 22 2007 – Dean Gregson's home 3rd Ave – Quantico, Virginia – 20:01pm

It was only minutes later the Thomas pulled up outside of Gregsons house, finding the front door wide open. Danny and Tom looked at each other and without speaking each drew their weapons and moved to the front door. Counting down from 3 they burst through the door “FEDERAL AGENTS” Danny shouted, at the same time as Thomas shouted “FBI” both moved quickly through the rooms searching for a target. A chill ran through both as they came across the body of a woman near the stairs “Gregsons wife?” Danny spoke questioningly. Thomas nodded feeling for a pulse, he looked up at Danny and shook his head. Sighing Danny continued up the stairs. As both made their way across the landing they heard sobbing from the room furthest on their right. Both moved instinctively for the room “FBI” Thomas shouted again as he pushed the door open and moved with Danny inside, but once inside both men’s stomachs dropped and their hearts froze as they tried to take in what they were seeing. Gregson was kneeling on the floor cradling the lifeless body of his son, his daughter lay nearby as still as a statue. Gregson looked at Thomas “I… I didn’t mean too, I…I swear, Rodriguez he…he drugged me”. Danny couldn’t stomach the sight he turned away, only vaguely hearing Thomas calling to him “Danny…Danny”.

 

END FLASHBACK

 

17.50pm – Danny’s Office – Honolulu

“DANNY!” Steve’s voice cut through Danny’s daydream and brought him sharply back to reality, he looked up at Steve who was looking back with some concern. “Are you okay, Danny?” Danny smiled back at him “yeah, I’m fine Steve just tired” he looked behind Steve toward the smart table. “Where are the others?” he said looking at Steve “there was nothing else we could get tonight, so I sent them home” Danny nodded and smiled at Steve who returned it “Pizza and beer at my place?” Steve offered. Danny’s smile widened “Sounds good to me” Danny said standing up and arranging his desk for the next day and moving around it to follow Steve out of the office.

23.15pm – Danny’s Home iolani Palace – Honolulu

Danny stepped into his house and locked the door, before removing his shoes and heading straight for the bedroom. Danny had enjoyed himself this evening, just him, Steve, a pizza, beer and just a night of laughing and joking and goofing off like they used too. He politely declined Steve’s offer to crash for the night, and headed back to his own place. Reaching his bedroom he set his phone alarm for 4 am the next morning, dressed for, and collapsed into his bed and was asleep in seconds.

04.00am

It seemed like seconds later that his phone alarm was blaring to wake him up. He showered and dressed at top speed and was in the Camaro and heading for the palace at about 4.15am. The whole drive he thought only about the conversation he was about to have. He couldn’t help but be excited about talking to his friends again. 

04.55am – iolani Palace – Honolulu

Danny walked into the offices of Five-0 and straight over to the smart table. He booted up the table and started to run the Skype application, and then typing in the details for Danny Ocean and hit ‘call’ waiting patiently for the call to load. Seconds later the screen loaded and there were his old team or at least most of them anyway. He swiped the video over to the monitor with the webcam and said “Hey guy’s long time, no see” and despite the events of the previous day he was smiling.

“Hey Turk” Danny said smiling at Danny, “How’s it going, jackass?” Virgil said through his smile. Danny smiled too, he’d missed this “Not so bad asshole, what about you?” Virgil smiled too “I’m good and for what it’s worth, it’s good to see you” “same here” Danny smiled brighter, Linus spoke next “Your looking good Turk, Hawaii must be doing you good” Every ounce… every single ounce, was how much of Danny’s willpower it took not to snort at that statement. “Yeah, I suppose it is” Danny answered. “I like the new look Turk” Rusty said as he bit down on his BLT, he swallowed before speaking again “Danny here was right, you do suit a button down” Danny laughed at this “Thanks, I like it too” Livingston just smiled and nodded to him and Reuben said “it’s good to see you, kid” Danny smiled again and said “Thanks” he said. Greetings exchanged a companionable silence descended. Danny Ocean was the one to break it “So Turk, to what do we owe this very great and unexpected pleasure”. At these words Danny sighed and took a deep breath “Well” he said “I guess it’s come clean time, so let’s start with my name. It’s not Turk Malloy anymore my name is detective sergeant Danny Williams” there was a stunned silence among his friends, only Livingston, and of course Virgil were unsurprised. “That’s not funny Turk” Danny said “it’s not a joke either Danny, I’m 100% serious, look” He unclipped his shield from his belt and held it up to the Camera. The conversation that followed was not as unpleasant as Danny thought it would be, he explained how he and Virgil were sent undercover into the group to uncover evidence to take down Terry Benedict, the target of the op. “It was only after the bank job that we found some evidence against Benedict” Danny said “wait, so where is Benedict now?” Linus asked Danny smiled “In a Cypriot jail serving time for antiquities smuggling” there were several smiles at this news “But what about us, we committed a crime shouldn’t you arrest us” Rusty said with a mischievous grin. “Statute of limitations, it was too long ago, they couldn’t arrest us even if they had proof we actually did do it” Danny matched Rusty’s grin. “So again why are you calling now?” Danny Ocean asked and Danny’s face fell, he gave a sad sigh and then he spoke.

“This morning we found a body across from our HQ, it was a male and he had been decapitated” Danny didn’t miss the disgusted grimaces that passed across the other guys faces. “This man had my home address and contact numbers in his pocket there was also a voicemail on my answer machine. It was a warning that someone was after me.” Danny heaved a deep sigh and said “Basher was the one who left the message” Danny Ocean was now on his feet and pacing, He suddenly stopped and looked at Danny, “and you think it may be…?” he couldn’t finish the question so Danny did “Basher, yeah I think it might be Basher”.

“Which proves what a complete tosser you really are”. The unmistakeable cockney accent coming from behind Danny, made him whirl around from the smart table to see Basher Tarr striding into the Five-0 HQ. The stress that Danny had been feeling since he awoke drained away, like the rising Hawaiian sun drained away the darkness. “Basher” Danny exclaimed raising his arm for a fist bump which Basher accepted and both turned to look at the others, Basher then started to tell his part of the story with help from Livingston about the stranger and tracking Turk down and how he was in Hawaii. When he had finished Danny Ocean was smiling “so, false alarm then?” Danny smiled “well yeah for you guys someone’s still after me though…” as he was speaking something caught his eye. The little box in the corner of the screen, which showed his side of the call seemed to show someone moving behind them, he turned to glance at the door, and in that single glance he registered 2 facts. First the figure at the door was dressed from head to toe in Black with his face also covered. And second he was holding a machine gun. Without thinking he launched himself and Basher to the ground and not a second too soon. The glass walls and doors of the offices shattered as a hailstorm of bullets pelted through the offices, the deafening sounds of the gunshots and bullets bouncing off of every surface they touched. The horrific noise eventually stopped and the gunman fled, and a small puddle of crimson began to spread across the linoleum floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first real cliffhanger of this story, I am really busy with other stuff at the moment so i don't know when i will post next but i wont give up on this story.


	5. New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late and it's, been a while. a combination of job interviews, other writing projects, research and other setbacks. Here is the latest chapter and the next should follow very soon thanks for the patience all mistakes are mine I own nothing...you know the drill with this. oh, and thank you for the kudos and comments I appreciate every single one and I will find the time to start replying. scouts honor  
> thanks and enjoy.

Friday 21st October - 05.10am – Five-0 HQ – Honolulu

Danny pulls himself gingerly to his feet barely even flinching at the gunshot wound on his arm, blood steadily pooling on the floor (well… how many times has Danny been shot in the arm. I mean… seriously), and steadily surveys the damage. The glass walls to all the offices are in pieces on the floor, countless shell casings speckled through the glass like confetti. He turns to flashes of sparks from the monitors and the smart table all of which were badly damaged ‘Jesus… Chin is going to FLIP-OUT’ and with this thought Danny has to stamp down a bizarre desire to laugh. Then he finally remembered that he wasn’t alone when the bullets started to fly.

“Basher” Danny shouted frantically looking around for his friend, “Over here” he heard Basher’s voice and turned to see his friend pulling himself to his feet looking disheveled but unharmed. “You know” Basher spoke as he turned to face Danny “this is really not what I imagined paradise to be like”. Both men began to laugh, but both jumped when the smart table sparked violently and caught fire “yep that about sums up my luck” Danny sighed as he moved to grab the fire extinguisher.

 

05.30am – Steve McGarrett’s Home – Honolulu

Steve as a light sleeper awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing, this wasn’t new to him, as the head of the governor’s elite taskforce, and early morning calls were part of the job. What was new to him was that Danny would be calling him in the early hours of the morning “What the hell Danno, have I stumbled into the twilight zone because you seem to be awake before I am” Steve couldn’t resist the dig, and heard Danny give a humorous grunt on the other line “you’re so unfunny Steve, anyway are the others there yet?”. Before Steve could reply there was a knock at the front door, exiting his room and making his way downstairs stilled dressed in a t-shirt and sweats he unlocked and opened the front door to find Lou, Chin and Kono standing there fully dressed but only half awake. “Is there a reason for the early morning start? For your sake and William’s I hope there is” Lou grumbled “Hold on” Steve said as he put his phone on speaker. “You’re on speaker Danny, so maybe you can tell us what the hell is going on?” Steve demanded. They all heard a sigh from the other line “Well the short answer” Danny started “is that I am at HQ, my friend who I thought was dead is with me, and um… oh yeah, I’ve been shot AGAIN”  
06.10am – Five-0 HQ – Honolulu

As the sun rose on the beautiful Hawaiian morning, the Five-0 vehicles swerved into their parking spaces and the occupants climbed out. They immediately noticed the ambulance, and the familiar site of Danny sitting on the back of it being patched up, he was smiling, and the smile didn’t dissipate when his team approached him “Top of the Morning to ya” Danny spoke in a surprisingly effortless Irish accent. This stopped Steve for a moment, something seemed familiar about Danny’s voice when he spoke like that, but Steve couldn’t put his finger on it. He shrugged that off however as he approached Danny.

“What the hell happened Danno?” Steve demanded as he approached Danny. The blond heaved a sigh as he spoke “well, I came in to make an early start. My friend Basher, who I thought was yesterday morning’s victim showed up. And then some guy just barged through the door with an AK-47 and started shooting”. Danny’s expression turned sombre as his gaze moved to Chin “Um Chin, you err… may want to sit down buddy” he tapped the space next to him on the back of the ambulance as he spoke. Chin frowned deeply and took the seat next to Danny, Danny looked him in the eye and continued in the sort of tone he would use talking to a murder victims next of kin. “Chin, I’m sorry man I really am, but the um… the smart table. She uh…” Danny sighed sadly “She didn’t make it”. Chin looked completely shell-shocked for a moment his expression frozen, and that moment, that priceless moment was too much for Danny’s restraint, as far as Danny got to before the laughter caught him, and once Danny had started laughing he simply couldn’t stop. Chin gave a glare which was completely devoid of any real head and cuffed Danny lightly on the back of the head. 

“You’re an ass, Danny” Chin said and rest of the team started laughing too at that moment Steve noticed a black male approaching them as he slipped a cell phone into his pocket. “Well Turk, it seems Danny won’t be taking “everything’s fine” for an answer there already on Reuben’s plane and apparently they’ll be here in about 7 hours”. Danny sighed “Looks like everybody is on their way here” Steve, Kono, Chin and Lou were watching this exchange with interest, and in Steve’s case, a small amount of irritation. “Call it intuition, but I have a sense there is still some stuff that you need to tell us Danno”. Danny sighed, he knew this as well “Yeah, you’re right it’s come clean time, but wait until everybody else gets here” Steve opened his mouth to protest but Danny cut across him “you guys aren’t the only ones I owe the truth to Steve, and it’s a long story that I’m only gonna tell once. So we wait for everyone else to get here and I will tell everyone the truth, and after that if you still have questions I swear I will answer them all without question, I promise Steve just trust me here babe?” Steve looked at Danny “I have never, I repeat NEVER lied to you Steve and I don’t intend to start now. I just need some time that’s all I ask?” Steve’s expression softened slightly as he looked at Danny “okay buddy, we’ll wait till later but you tell us everything okay?” Danny nodded “yeah of course Steve” he moved his head to look at the palace “So where are we working now because we can’t work in there”. Danny watched as his team exchanged cautious looks and Steve looks toward Danny’s shoulder warily before opening his mouth “Danno I don’t think you should…” once again Danny cut across him but this time his response was sharp “If you finish that sentence Steven, I swear on every deity be it Greek, Hawaiian, Christian or anything in between that I will shoot you”. Kono, Chin and Lou tried in vain to conceal they’re laughter, while Steve raised his hands defensively.

Steve’s phone rang at that exact moment “The Governor” Steve said as he checked the caller ID, lifting the phone to his ear as he spoke “Hello Governor” after a short conversation which didn’t give much away to the others Steve hung up and looked at Danny “she wants to see me and you in her office ASAP” Danny was surprised “Me, why me?” Steve looked at him incredulously “uh the office, she probably wants your version of what happened” Steve said. Danny just nodded in understanding and pulled himself up from the ambulance to fall into step with his friend.

 

06.50am – Governor’s Office – Honolulu

“The Governor will see you now, Gentlemen” Steve and Danny simultaneously rose to their feet and nodded politely to the governor’s assistant before moving to the office door where Steve knocked upon hearing the tired voice say “Come in” they opened the door entering the office. The governor stood up as Steve and Danny entered her office “Commander, Detective…” she took her seat behind her desk and looked up at the two men who simply remained standing. “So…” her tone suggested the she was weighing every word she said “I hear it’s been an eventful morning”. Her tone left no room for play.

It just seemed to go on and on, Steve who had known little about the events of the morning simply allowed Danny to explain. Danny had told her about how he had been unable to sleep how he had headed into the office early to make an early start, how his old friend had turned up. And how a man dressed all in black turned up and started shooting out the offices. The governor’s face grew steadily harder with every word Danny spoke and by the time he had finished her lips were set in a thin line “maybe you should begin from the top Detective?” though phrased as a question, her tone and expression left little room for question. So with Steve’s help, Danny had given a full explanation of everything that had happened since the previous morning. When Danny and Steve had finished they watched as the Governor frowned at Danny “So whoever is doing this seems to hold a grudge against you detective?” Danny nodded once. The Governors voice turned sharp as she addressed him “any suspects?” Steve spoke before Danny could “we’ve gone through the evidence so far, but whoever it is has committed crimes on both sides of the Pacific Ocean and right now we don’t seem to have anything definitive”. Danny suddenly spoke and his words surprised both of the rooms other occupants “I think this is someone in law enforcement Governor” The Governor turned her head to look Danny dead in the eye with a sharp frown, Danny didn’t look away nor say anything further “and you are basing that judgment on what detective?” Her tone left no room for play, Danny glanced at Steve who was shooting him an enquiring look and he sighed. “In all honesty governor, it’s simply a hunch” He pressed on quickly giving Steve and the governor no time to interrupt “my friend in LA was shot at around 2.20 in the afternoon. M.E put the TOD of our body at between 7.00 and 8.00 this morning a flight from Honolulu to Los Angeles is roughly 6-7 hours. I believe only someone who is at least connected to law enforcement if not law enforcement themselves could have worked to that timeframe” Steve opened his mouth to interject but Danny spoke over him “and then there’s the fact that the person behind all this managed to enter Illoni Palace and walked past security carrying an AK-47”. These words had the desired effect as both Steve and the Governor now looked as though Danny’s suspicion could merit.

“This bastard has turned this into a federal incident the FBI is on their way here right now” Steve looked up sharply “Governor, there’s no…” the Governor held up a hand to silence “It’s out of my hands Commander” Steve looked annoyed “but…” the Governor continued “they said they were not here to usurp Five-0 or take control that they were simply here to help” Steve looked very surprised at this news, but suspiciously both for Steve and the Governor, Danny didn’t look at all surprised nor did he say anything on the matter which just wasn’t Danny. 

Danny’s cell phone suddenly started to ring he checked the caller ID and visibly tensed and he looked at the other two “same number that sent me the text messages it’s him, its Heracles he hit the speaker button “Detective Williams Five -0” Danny said “γεια ντετέκτιβ Williams” the voice on the other end was speaking Greek. Danny looked up to see the Governor and Steve looking completely perplexed ‘Great’ he thought ‘what kind of Navy SEAL doesn’t know Greek?’ Danny sighed and spoke “Ποιος είσαι εσύ, και γιατί στο διάολο κάνεις αυτό?” Steve looked at Danny with an expression Danny had seen once before, when Danny had spoken Russian at the Russian consulate. The Governor’s eyebrows had also risen inquisitively. “Έχετε ήδη ξέρετε ποιος είμαι Ντάνι, και νομίζω ότι ξέρετε ακριβώς γιατί το κάνω αυτό” The reply was abrupt and Danny’s face hardened. “Όχι, δεν ξέρω γιατί είστε σκοτώνει ανθρώπους, παίρνω γιατί είστε θυμωμένοι μαζί μου, αλλά γιατί να ανταποκριθεί όπως αυτό, και γιατί τώρα?” Danny’s reply was abrupt and angry but the response was immediate and filled with the same vitriol “Γιατί όχι τώρα? και αυτό το μικρό παιχνίδι είναι πολύ μακριά από πάνω, αλλά εγώ θα σας δώσω μια μικρή συμβουλή του Απόλλωνα. Dont αναλάβει τα θύματα όλοι συνδεδεμένοι με τους κόπους μου, αν το κάνετε μπορεί να χάσετε κάτι” and with those parting words the caller hung up. There was a stunned silence in the room following this, Steve was unsurprisingly the one who broke it “How did I not know you spoke Greek Danno?” Danny looked at him “the same way you didn’t know I also spoke Irish Gaelic and Italian, oh and Spanish. I got Gaelic from my father’s father, where do you think the name Williams came from?” he glanced from Steve to the Governor who looked genuinely intrigued “I got the Greek, Italian and Spanish from my mom’s family tree, oh and I also have been taking lessons in pidgin oe Kamehameha Neanderthal holoholona” Danny smiled at Steve whose face was a hilarious mix of outrage, intrigue, shock and disbelief but even under all of that Danny could tell that Steve thought it was very… “Impressive Detective Williams” the Governor said looking at Danny as though she had underestimated the Jersey native. After translating the phone call to English for the benefit of Steve and the Governor, she turned to address the two partners.  
“The FBI has a taskforce of 12 people who take charge in cases of crime with exceptional circumstances such as this one” The Governor paused to allow her words to sink in, “This taskforce is simply codenamed…” “Olympus” Danny finished her sentence for her. Both Steve and Governor Mahoe turned to face him, he simply shrugged “I’ve had run-ins with ‘Olympus’ while I was with NJPD, you don’t forget cases which ‘Olympus’ has been involved in trust me. And each of the 12 team members have a nickname from the 12 Greek gods of Mount Olympus”. When Danny looked up he met his partner’s eyes which held a suspicious look ‘Oh great, looks like I won’t be telling Steve later after all’ he thought as he watched Steve put the pieces “I’m sorry but there is no way that this ‘Olympus’ team coming here is a coincidence” Steve looked at Danny “you know something more about this D just tell me” ‘And there it is’ Danny thought sadly. He hoped Steve would forgive him for what he was about to say, he gave a deep steadying breath and then began speaking in a monotone voice.

“I am one of ‘Olympus’” He could tell by the look on Steve’s face that he had been thinking along those lines, the Governors face in contrast turned into one of outright shock. Danny simply continued speaking “I had just enrolled in the Police Academy in New Jersey, but I had a series of skills that apparently went beyond policing: I’m multilingual, I’m good with computers and I mean really good and I’m good at a lot of other things too”. Danny paused for breath and then continued, “I came to the attention of the FBI and I was sent for dual training while I was training at the Police Academy I was also undergoing training at the FBI academy. After graduating both I was drafted straight into ‘Olympus’, my nickname was Apollo. It was decided that my job with the NJPD would be my day to day work and when necessary I would travel down to Quantico to work with ‘Olympus” Danny looked at Steve as he finished, whose face was blank and unreadable “All of ‘Olympus’ cases were classified to same degree as the US military, we even worked some cases with the US military including the SEALS” Steve’s eyes snapped to Danny’s “Nobody knew I was part of ‘Olympus’, not my family, not my ex-wife, not the NJPD, Nobody. The two of you stand as the only people outside of the FBI who know about this” Danny finished 

 

08.25am – Downtown – Honolulu

The silence in the Camaro was deafening on the ride back to HQ, the impromptu meeting with the Governor had lasted well over an hour closer to an hour and a half and a lot had been discussed but Steve had not spoken a word directly to Danny, he had only spoken to him indirectly or through the Governor this had hurt Danny. Yes he had kept this a secret from Steve but he didn’t do it simply to keep a secret from Steve, he wouldn’t do that his friendship with Steve meant everything to him and he would never have jeopardised that without good reason. Danny turned to Steve who sat stiffly in the driver’s seat, hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white Danny took a deep breath “Steve, can we please talk about this?” Nothing, no words, no movement, he didn’t even blink. “Steve, please” Danny tried again. Suddenly Steve jerked the wheel sharply pulling the car over on the side of the road and throwing Danny none too gently against the door. Steve then turned to Danny with an expression right in-between anger and hurt, “you said you had never lied to me Danny”. Steve not using any of Danny’s nicknames showed Danny just how hurt Steve was over this.

“Steve the information about the cases I worked with ‘Olympus’ were classified, and simply being a Navy SEAL doesn’t give you full security clearance” Danny spoke as he looked Steve in the eye, he refused to blink or look away because he knew the message that would send to Steve. “I shared my secrets with you Danno, all of my deepest personal secrets I never held anything back from you” Steve’s hurt was still obvious but the anger was now giving way to upset, Danny felt like crap because Steve was right, as much as he joked about how closed off Steve was Steve had shared so much of himself with Danny. He closed his eyes and hoped that what he was about to say came across right. “I know Steve believe me I know, and I swear I would have told about this if I had needed to before. But I was telling the truth when I said I have never lied to you, I haven’t been living here under a false identity, I haven’t been spying on five-0 to report back to the FBI. ‘Olympus’ is separate from the rest of the bureau” Danny paused for breath and continued still staring Steve dead in the eye. “I haven’t betrayed Five-0 because Five-0 is not just where I belong work wise. Hawaii is my home and Five-0 is my family maybe not a bond by blood but a bond just as strong as my folks in Jersey”. A smile and a few tears form on Danny’s face as he looks at Steve, “you and me are brothers, I would say not blood brothers but technically we are…” a feeling of hope bubbles in Danny’s stomach as Steve’s face shows the faintest trace of a smile “Kono is my crazy super sister, I love her as much as my sisters back on the mainland. Chin is my Zen, super cool techno geek uncle, and if you ever tell him I called him that so help me god…” at this point Steve actually chuckled and Danny giggled along with him “And Lou, man Lou is just like my uncle Samuel he never would stop busting my ass on every little thing but he was still one of my favourite uncles”. Danny looked at Steve and put his hand on Steve’s shoulder “you’re my family bro… I love you guys, moving to Hawaii was the best thing I ever did, because I wouldn’t have known you if I hadn’t”. Steve suddenly pulled Danny into a bone-crushing hug which Danny responded to with great enthusiasm. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about this” Danny breathed “I forgive you but no more secrets and I mean it this time, and if I ever ask you a question about your past you have to answer, deal?” Danny shrugged “okay, within reason anyway” Steve gave Danny a fake sharp look “Meaning?” Danny smiled “Meaning I’m not just gonna give you information for you to mock me with brother or not”.  
Steve gave a mischievous smile “okay little bro I can accept that” Danny frowned but there was still a hint of smile on his face. “Little bro… really we are the exact same age dude” Steve’s grin turned wicked. “Yes but ‘technically…” Steve drew quotation marks around the word ‘technically’. And adopted a voice that was a very good imitation of Danny, Jersey accent and all “there is clear and undeniable evidence to conclude that you are the ‘little’ brother” Steve also drew quotation marks around the word ‘little’, Danny gave a playful scowl and punched Steve in the shoulder “You are an asshole, seriously do they teach you that in SEAL school ‘How to be an asshole, you can tell me ya know. I doubt that much is classified” Steve gave Danny a look. “Would you like to know what they really taught me in SEAL School Danno?” Danny scoffed “what, how to catch fish in your mouth? How to slap a beach ball around with your flippers? Am I getting close?” Danny said mimicking Steve’s evil smile, Steve however frowned deeply “Ooh, that was a low blow of the very highest order D…” Steve’s evil smile returned “and I swear that I will make you pay for those words”. But both men burst into laughter and settled into a comfortable silence as Steve revved up the Camaro and they sped off.

 

09.01am – Five-0 Temporary Base – Honolulu

Chin, Kono and Lou were already set up by the time Steve and Danny got to the temporary base that they had to use while the HQ was being repaired luckily the repairs had already begun as CSU had finished processing the offices. As Danny and Steve entered the rest of the team were gathered around the computers “Hey Chin, I got a call from Heracles while I was with Governor, I don’t suppose you could ping it to a cell tower, tell us where this bastard was calling from?” Danny asked. Chin nodded and set to work. Lou’s cell suddenly rang he pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID “Danny, its Memphis” Danny approached Lou as he hit the Speaker button “Hey Memphis, what’s up?” “Well we were actually calling for you to pick us up” Memphis voice came through the phone Danny looked meaningfully at Lou “you don’t mean that you guys are…” Danny began but Kip cut him off. “Yeah doofus, we just landed at Honolulu International” “We’ll be there in 20” Danny and Lou spoke simultaneously as they made their way towards the door. When at the door Danny turned to the other three “we won’t be long were just picking up some old friends” with that the two made their way to the Camaro excited to see their friends again.

 

09.55am – Honolulu International Airport – Honolulu

Danny and Lou made their way into the airport looking around for their friends, as they made their way into the Main terminal suddenly they heard they’re own names “DONNIE!” “TUMBLER!” they turned at the same time to see Memphis and Kip striding towards them Huge grins spread across Danny and Lou’s Faces as the moved forward Danny and Kip met in a friendly bro hug while Lou and Memphis clasped hands “It’s good to see you” all four men spoke at exactly the same time and immediately began laughing.  
“Where’s Sway?” Danny asked as they calmed down. Memphis answered “she wanted to stay behind” Kip chime in “we told her we were coming to find out what was going on over here and whether we could help out, so on that note what’s going on?” Danny sighed “it’s a long story and there are other people on their way here right now to hear it so we can head back to base and wait for everyone else and then I can tell everyone” Memphis nodded “You’re the boss, her Tumbler so let’s go”. Memphis and Kip had just gathered there luggage from the conveyor and were making their way back to their friends when another voice called out over the crowd “TURK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation of Dannys Phone Call
> 
> Killer – Hello Detective Williams
> 
> Danny – who are you and why are you doing this 
> 
> Killer - You already know who I am Danny, and i think you know exactly why I'm doing this
> 
> Danny - No, I don't know why you're killing people, I get why you're angry with me but why respond like this, and why now
> 
> Killer - Why not now? And this little game is a long way from over, but I will give you a little advice Apollo. Don’t assume the victims are all connected to my labors, if you do you might miss something


	6. MAYDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next part. enjoy it and thanks for staying with this story

Danny recognised that voice and a huge smile spread across his face. Turning his head he saw the group of six men making their way through the crowd “Danny Ocean” he said smiling as he looked up into the face of an old friend. It was only now that Danny really took in just how long 16-17 years actually was. “It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Danny’s grin then turned cheeky as he held out a hand to Ocean “Detective Danny Williams, Five-0 taskforce welcome to Hawaii” Danny Ocean smiled and grasped Danny’s Hand before pulling him into a hug.

“Long time no see Turk” Ocean smiled as he pulled away leaving Danny to be greeted in turned with Virgil, Rusty, Linus, Livingstone and Rueben. Danny looked up to see Lou along with Memphis and Kip looking on interestedly “So introductions” Danny said clapping his hands together, he motioned towards Lou. “Guys, you familiar with Ocean’s eleven right?” Lou nodded “sure group of conmen who stole $160 million dollars from 3 Las Vegas casinos in 2001, first to successfully...” Lou cut himself off as he realised “ya’ll gotta be kidding me” he nodded toward the group of men behind Danny and looked at him in question. Danny gave a shrug and a cheeky grin, “what’d ya want me to say huh, I make a good thief”. Memphis and Kip were speechless. Danny turned to address Oceans group “you guys remember we spoke about that group who managed to boost 50 high-end sports cars in LA in 2000 and get away with it?” as he finished his question he gestures toward himself and the other three. He was met with several incredulous looks. Linus spoke first “And you’re saying you’re a cop and these were undercover operations?” Danny nods “against Raymond Callitri…” he glances at Memphis and Kip “and Terry Benedict, yes. Callitri’s dead which closed the case in LA for me and Benedict is rotting in a Cypriot jail, which closed my case with Ocean’s 11” Danny moved to position where he could see all of them before he finished. “None of that meant I didn’t come to see you guys as family” he looked at Lou “your all Ohana at the end of it all”

**10.11am – Five-0 Temporary Base – Honolulu**

Steve, Chin and Kono were all crowded around the temporary smart-board reviewing what they knew about the case so far when Danny and Lou returned. Kono’s mouth dropped open as the large group filed into the room, and even Steve was shocked by the number of people. Danny then entered and started speaking “Okay, let’s start with introductions. Steve, Chin, Kono this is Randall Raines, but everybody calls him Memphis, and that over there is his kid-brother Kip”. “Memphis, Kip this is my partner from Five-0 Steve McGarrett and our colleagues Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalukaua”. Steve, Kono and Chin greeted the two politely. “As for these guys here this is Danny Ocean, Rusty Ryan and Linus Caldwell. That’s Virgil Malloy, Livingston Dell, Rueben Tishkoff and Basher who you’ve met already” Again pleasantries were exchanged, then Danny looked at the Room at large. “Okay, I guess it’s time to tell the whole story, it’s a long one so you all may as well get comfortable” He motioned around the room to the Assortment of sofa’s and comfortable chairs and once everyone was seated and all eyes were on Danny.

“Well it starts I suppose with the formation of an FBI taskforce to deal with specialised cases, cases beyond local Law Enforcement and outside other FBI departments. It was a team of 12 and it was called ‘Olympus’ …” and Danny told them everything. How he was drafted in from the police academy in New Jersey, how he would maintain his cover as a Detective while also working cases with the Bureau. About how he was given the codenamed ‘Apollo’ and real names were rarely used because the work was highly classified (to which Steve scowled as though Danny hadn’t invited him to his birthday party). He talked about and demonstrated his vast skillset including being multilingual and good with computers (Kono looked utterly outraged when she found out Danny spoke fluent Pidgin). “YOU ALWAYS MADE ME TRANSLATE FOR YOU WHEN SOMEONE SPOKE PIDGIN, YOU ASSHOLE!” she practically screamed and Danny promptly giggled like a mischievous little kid. The more Danny spoke the more the people gathered in the room realised that no matter how much he had kept to himself, and whether they were talking to Timmy Tummel, Turk Malloy or Danny Williams he was still absolutely the same man they all knew and loved.

Then the subject moved to the cases against Raymond Callitri and Terry Benedict, Danny left nothing out and while initially there were some disapproving looks aimed at the visitors, Mainly from Chin and Steve, but Danny simply scoffed at them. “Oh right of course because it’s not like Five-0 has ever done anything illegal in the 7 years it’s been active, it wasn’t us to stole $10 million from HPD’s evidence locker for a ransom. Or dangle men from buildings or threw them in shark cages”. Steve opened his mouth to argue but Danny overrode him “A wrong thing, even if it is done for the right reasons is still a wrong thing Steve” Danny’s face morphed into a wicked smile for he spoke again “And I’ll level with ya, stealing over $300 million from 3 Vegas casinos was probably the most fun I’ve ever had”. He then continued his story and the mood sobered as he explained in detail what had happened during his final case with ‘Olympus’ and how that case fit in with the case they were working now. And that was when a case that made no sense at all when Danny started speaking now seemed to make perfect sense. “Well” Steve said looking at Danny “I really think you should take the lead on this one Danno”. Danny sighed as he stood up from the squashy computer chair he had been sat in “well the FBI assistance that’s on its way here now is actually the rest of Olympus, in fact they should be arriving…” “About now” a new voice spoke up from the doorway and Danny who recognized the voice smiled widely. He turned to the newcomer and sunk into a mocking bow with a cheeky smile on his face “My Lord Zeus” Danny spoke in a falsely respectful and humbled tone, to which the man laughed loudly “God I have missed your sense of humour Apollo” he said as he entered the room. Once introductions had been made the room was starting to feel full.

**‘SO WAKE ME UP WHEN ITS ALL OVER, WHEN I’M WISER AND I’M OLDER ALL THIS TIME I WAS FINDING MYSELF AND I DIDN’T KNOW I WAS LOST’**

Danny smiled again as he pulled his cell from his pocket “Awesome, another blast from the past” he said as he pressed the ‘accept call’ button and brought the phone to his ear “Uncle Manolis” Danny said excitedly “hey μικρέ της ήταν πάρα πολύ καιρό. πώς είσαι φίλε?” Danny chuckled slightly before replying “Εντάξει, έτσι έκαναν αυτό στο ελληνικό τότε; εντάξει και δεν είμαι πάρα πολύ κακό θείος, ακριβώς στη μέση μιας δύσκολης υπόθεσης” the response was quick “και αυτή η κλήση είναι στην πραγματικότητα για μια κλοπή. Μια xiophes είχε κλαπεί από μια περιοχή ανασκαφή στους Δελφούς πριν από μία εβδομάδα και ειδήσεις από την τοπική αστυνομία λέει ότι ένας χρησιμοποιήθηκε για τη διάπραξη ενός φόνου στη Χαβάη. Ήμουν καλώντας για να δείτε αν ήξερε τίποτα”. Danny’s mouth dropped open in I sheer disbelief “εντάξει θα μπορούσαμε να αρχίσετε να μιλάτε αγγλικά τώρα” “As you wish, kiddo” Danny smiled and placed his phone onto speaker as he moved toward the computer connected to the smart-board. “So a xiphos was stolen from an archaeological dig in Delphi 2 weeks ago, and suddenly a man is beheaded in Hawaii with that exact sword. That’s no coincidence, that sword is our murder weapon”.

“So what are you going to do now Kiddo?” Danny sighed “I’m coming to Delphi” at these words Danny found himself under the intense stare of everyone in the room with him, but he ignored them and continued “Gregson could have just bought a replica sword if his intentions were that simple. There are archaeological digs all over Greece, it can’t be a coincidence that he chose Delphi. The temple of Apollo is in Delphi, according to legend Apollo spent most of his time in Delphi. This is a game, and I’m the one who is supposed to play”. “But if this person you’re looking for left these clues to specifically lead you to Greece, then you could be walking straight into a trap” Danny’s Uncle said. “You’re uncle’s right you know D, this has all the hallmarks of a trap” Steve said looking at Danny, who sighed before replying “I know that Steve but what can I do. Gregson is FBI and knows how to stay of the radar the only way were gonna find him is by playing his game”. “Okay, Danny said running a hand across his face the quickest way to get to Delphi would be to fly to Athens and then travel on to Delphi, Uncle Manolis can you meet me at Athens international Airport?” “You got it kid, I wish it were under better circumstances but it will be great to see you again”. Danny smile “yes it will uncle, I’ll call you when I know departure and arrival times” “No problem little buddy” Danny finished saying his goodbyes and hung up.

“Right he said tapping at his phone I need to book my tickets”. “Our tickets, you mean” Steve said looking Danny in the eye. Danny opened his mouth to argue “Steve, I don’t…” but Steve cut him off abruptly “If you even try to suggest that I stay here and allow you to walk into this by yourself, I swear I will not be held responsible for my actions” Steve’s tone was as calm as it could have been but the look in his hazel eyes literally made Danny cringe. “I’m coming too” Lou spoke suddenly Danny looked at him and opened his mouth “You said yourself that the people in this room are ohana, what did you expect, really?”  Lou spoke before Danny could. “And you better not think you’re leaving us behind” Memphis and Kip stood up scowling playfully at Danny, “Or us asshat” Virgil said glaring at the man who though undercover was the closest thing he had to real family. As he was speaking Danny Ocean, Rusty Linus, Basher, Livingston and Rueben all rose up to stand as well. “And were coming too” John Buckley and Thomas Hunter spoke as they stepped forward. Danny looked around incredulously a lump had formed in his throat at the idea that his friends were willing to do this for him, but he now found his voice again “C’mon guys that’s what 14 people how are we gonna get all 14 of us on one plane?” Rueben stood forward “Sorry Turk but did you happen to forget that I own a plane”. Danny looked at him. “And its 13, I think I’m a little too old to go charging off to Greece”. Danny could clearly see that he wasn’t winning this argument, even on his best day so he decided to save time and energy “you guys really don’t have to do this, it’s dangerous” he spoke helplessly. Steve who was nearest pulled Danny into a brotherly hug “Family” was all he said “Family” echoed Memphis and Kip. “Family” the Oceans team said looking at Danny “I think you get the general idea here, don’t you Danny” Buckley said with a chuckle “You really should have known it Anyway Haole” Kono said with a sisterly smile “One for all and All for one” Lou said ruffling Danny’s hair.

“We’ll stay here and go over everything we have here” he gestured to himself and Kono “We can help them, put what we have with what you guys have here, see if there’s anything we can do to help” David ‘Poseidon’ Driscoll spoke in his crisp British accent. Rueben, whom Danny had only just noticed vacated the room temporarily re-entered slipping his cell into the pocket of his genuinely alarming pink aloha shirt “the plane will be fuelled and ready to take you to Athens in 2 hours. It’s a 14 hour none-stop flight so don’t get bored” “Joy” Danny said sarcastically “Pineapple infested Hellhole out in the middle of nowhere” Steve burst out laughing, jeez Danno, it’s a long time since I’ve heard that” Steve Laughing set Danny off too and the pair of just couldn’t seem to stop laughing. Everyone else just smiled and shook their heads at the pair.

**2.06pm –Kukui High School– Honolulu**

Grace Williams couldn’t have been more grateful for the bell that signalled the end of the school day she wandered out of the school looking for the driver her mom would have sent to pick her up. But to her surprise the car she recognised in front of the school was her Dads Camaro. Shrugging she made her way over to the car to find Charlie in the backseat and Danny in the driver seat “Hey Monkey” Danny spoke as Grace clambered into the passenger seat. “Dad what’s going on?” Grace was eyeing her father warily, Danny decided not to dance around the issue this time.

“Something has come up with a case I’m working on Monkey and I need to go away for a couple of days”. “But the concert, you promised you would be there to hear me sing” Danny smiled encouragingly at her. “A promise I am fully intent on keeping, believe me Grace I. am. going. to. be. there” Danny looked Grace in the eye and she knew he was telling the truth so she smiled and nodded. ”So where are you going then?” she asked in a more conversational tone, “Greece” Danny replied “specifically Delphi” Grace’s smile vanished, to be replaced with a playfully jealous look “oh, no way, I always wanted to go to Greece” Danny chuckled “Monkey, if I wasn’t going there to work, I’d ask your mom to let me take you I really would” Grace nodded. Danny checked his watch and then smiled at Grace and Back at Charlie “Hey, I think we have time for a shave ice before I drop you off at your mom’s house. What’d ya say?” Charlie nodded and Grace just Smiled.

**2.57pm –Honolulu International Airport Private Terminal– Honolulu**

Danny walked out onto the tarmac with the others as they made their way for Rueben’s private jet, and after climbing aboard he took a seat toward the back of the plane Steve followed taking the seat by the window, Danny took the seat on the aisle and everyone else took the seats around them. The pilot and co-pilot were already seated in the cockpit readying the plane for take-off. There was also two attendants which Rueben said he had hired to try and make the flight more comfortable. Danny mentally scoffed at that thought

**_"Ah... Ah...Alright Control that's not gonna work ok? My, my partner he's unconscious, if I put this thing down on the water I'm not gonna be able to get him out of the plane and he's gonna drown."_ **

**_"You don't have a choice Detective."_ **

**_"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got a choice, I'm gonna put this thing down on the beach ok?"_ **

**_"Detective we strongly advise against that. I understand your concern for your friend, but consider yourself. The best chance of survival is a water landing."_ **

**_"Listen, I'm not gonna put it down in the water. I'm gonna put this thing down on the beach, ok? Clear the beach, I'm coming in."_ **

“Danny” Danny was pulled from his flashback back to reality and to Steve who was looking at him. He opened his mouth but Steve shook his head and smiled sadly slinging an arm around Danny like a true brother would “I know, I get them sometimes too” Danny matched Steve’s sad smile. “you know sometimes I look back at the last 7 years and think about the situations we’ve been in from Columbia to Korea, from Matt to Wo-Fat, from Victor Hesse to Marco Reyes…” he trailed off “And?” Steve gently prompted. Danny’s smile became wider and more genuine “If I could have picked my own brother, I’d have picked you” Steve smiled so brightly it could have lit up the plane before using the arm around Danny’s shoulders to pull him into a brotherly hug.

As the plane taxied to the runway and began the take-off sequence, Danny noticed that one of the two attendants staring at him with odd look in his face but as soon as he realised Danny had noticed him looking he averted his eyes. Danny frowned he wasn’t sure what to make of it but didn’t think he needed to worry so he settled back for the flight.

After around 40 minutes Danny’s Detective brain had noticed distinctly that something wasn’t right, the attendant who he had caught staring at him kept moving to the back of the plane and then he heard a zip opening and closing. Glancing around on one of these occasions he noticed the man crouched just out of sight of pretty much everyone checking what appeared to be his own luggage. At least it was the bag he had boarded the plane. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to go down, but attributed it to his own paranoia. Danny’s experience aboard planes was probably enough to put one off flying for life but even now Danny didn’t mind the flying.

Suddenly though both attendant simultaneously entered the cabin and Danny’s hunch was proved right. The one who had stared at him looked at him again as he moved for the cockpit. The other attendant looked Danny and said “Heracles sends his regards” he pulled out his cell phone and pressed a button. The plane lurched in the air and the unmistakable sounds of two gunshots came from the cockpit. Steve along with Buckley and Hunter made a grab for their weapons, but the other attendant re-entered the cabin pulled out his revolver and fired a shot into the head of the other attendant. He looked at Danny and smiled as he pulled the gun back to his own head and pulled the trigger.

As he hit the floor Danny and Steve glanced at each other and moved out of their seats making toward the cockpit. After the moved into the cockpit and moved the bodies of the pilots, who had both been shot in the head execution-style. Danny and Steve sat down and Steve analysed the situation. Whatever they did they’ve knocked out the engines. He pulled on a set of headphones and motioned for Danny to do the same then he tapped a few buttons and spoke in a loud and slightly shaky voice.

“MAYDAY, MAYDAY, MAYDAY HONOLULU CONTROL WE HAVE LOST BOTH ENGINES AND WE HAVE NO CONTROL OF THE PLANE” Steve called through the radio to air traffic control and a crippling sense of Déjà vu swept over Danny as the plane plummeted toward the Pacific Ocean. Steve was tugging at the controls trying to level off the plane, but this move seemed to take up the last of the plane’s Hydraulic controls and the plane was completely out of control “Oh Christ, please not again” he heard Steve mumble helplessly. Heard it clearly over the panicked noises of his friends in the cabin. He looked at Steve at the exact time Steve looked at him. For a second that felt like an eternity they looked at each other. “What can I do to try and help?” he said looking at Steve. Steve nodded toward the controls in front of Danny and Danny understood taking the controls, “we can try to restart the engines give us a chance of landing” Steve said. Danny nodded readying himself, looking back at each other the two best friends once again met eyes “Good Luck” they both said before wrestling with the controls trying to pull the plane out of its nose dive while sirens started blaring in the cockpit and the deep blue of the pacific drew closer with sickening speed. Then the computerised voice came over the speakers in the cockpit and cabin simultaneously “Brace, Brace, Brace”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice cliffhanger to see out 2016, what could be better?

**Author's Note:**

> The whole point of writing this was so that I could write a story without focusing too much on the details there may be one or two mistakes. but not too many. Future chapters will be longer and I will try to post weekly.


End file.
